Act II: Revelations of the Darkness
by Afroshock
Summary: Chapter 8 didn't space right, so bear with it. Anyway, I believe now, I have captured the essense of Outlaw Star, so no more problems...right? Well for me and you, no. But Gene, I don't know...maybe he's too drunk for his own good in this chapter...R
1. Wizards & Casters

Hi everyone!!!  I'm back!!!  I really don't have much to say but thank you for reading my new Act II.  This story is a continuation of my last fic 'Descent into the Darkness'.  I promise, this one will not be a horror story and will be much better (More action, explosions, deaths, mass murders for no clear and apparent reason at all, etc…).  Also this will be more explanatory.  I know…I know, I just left DD (that's the nickname for Descent into the Darkness) hanging, but my last chapter was a good and sufficient ending for an Act I, I think.  Anyways, just expect more OS as I expect more reviews from you, the readers.

This fic is dedicated to Mercy Angel; she was the only one who can understand my hectic life in school.  Fell free if you want to add your own character or something of the sort…

.

I am nothing but a grouchy grouch on Mondays.

****************************

Descent into the Darkness

Act II: Sin Harvester/Sin Curer

Written by: Ansem Revived

Wizards and Casters

I'm free...the years will come back to you.

Urt shifted in her bed, her brow sweating.

There will be no need to travel to Tenrei to kill you and the other two, the door is open and the Maiden is finding a vessel herself...You see, we both have let the mana inundate us. She is trying her best to find away to stop me without being overwhelmed too much while I, on the other hand, have descended into the darkness. I already have a suitable vessel that has met my standards; I will let him have his way with me for a while. Until then, you, Ark, and Hadul will regret what you did 250 years ago...

The woman shot straight up in her bed, eyes wide with fear. "This can't be...my beauty..." Urt pulled on the nearby call rope outside her bed curtains. "It shouldn't be able to start now..." She turned her head towards the foot of her bed, hearing a soft knock on her door outside the violet curtain.

"Mistress Urt, are you okay? Do you need any assistance?" A small, timid voice spoke quietly through the door.

"Yes, come in."

A female servant came in wearing a pink kimono, her eyes filled with tiredness. She stifled a yawn.

"I'm so sorry. You should be sleep; forgive me for waking you up."

The servant stared at the purple silhouette on the curtains, "No worries, I serve you ma'am. I will do anything you say."

"Thank you. Now listen to me very carefully, I want you to open the curtain and look at me. If I look any different, even by the smallest detail, I want you to contact Ark and Hadul."

The girl knew better than to question her Mistress's orders, no matter how immature they were. She slid her hand through the linen of the curtain and opened it up.

Urt was bundled up in her violet, silk covers. Her pink eyes were filled with concern. The servant seemed to focus on those eyes the moment she opened the curtain.

"There is a small wrinkle."

"Where?!?!" Urt's voice was stiff.

"Under your right eye. I've never seen it before. You don't need to worry about it. Its hardly noticeable and you still look catching," said the servant with a smile.

There was a long pause as the two stayed silent, almost as if each one was scared to speak.

Urt broke it; "I have a message for the other priests. Can I trust you to deliver it to them right away?"

************************************

Time seemed to stand still…

  
_cold…_

_  
alone…_

_  
vacant…_

Harry seemed to feel nothing around him, he felt weightless.

_"Harry…"_

"Harry…please open your eyes.  Look at where you are!  Look at what you can do!" 

Harry was fast asleep.  Upon hearing a gleeful voice, he steadily opened his eyes.  "Thomas…is that you?  What happened to me?  Am I still alive?  Did I do it?"

All Harry saw was darkness.  "This is my darkness…isn't it?  Where are all the people?"

He was right; he didn't see anybody, not even Ron or the child.  Harry also noticed something else…bright, small lights and a curious chill around him.  He also noticed he was floating calmly in one place.  "Thomas, what's going on?"

"My, my…you really ask a lot of questions."  A hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder; this caused him to take in a sharp breath.  He turned around quickly.  His eyes widened at whom he saw.

"T-T-Thomas," stuttered Harry.             "You're surprised?  I thought so…forgive me for startling you.  You really need to learn to always look behind your back.  You can never know when some person might attack."             Thomas was floating right in front of Harry.  The outlaw reached out to touch him to see if he was real, seeing as how Thomas was nothing but a voice in his mind a while ago. Harry grabbed Thomas's collar.  Thomas smiled, "This is how I'm going to be for now on, so no more mysterious voices!"  Harry backed off, filled with excitement.  He looked at Thomas's attire.  It was different from his attire at the apartment but it was a lot catchier.  He wore a black button-up long-sleeve shirt with matching black pants.  Thomas's shoes were now of the sparkling black church type instead of ragged Nikes.  Over all this, he wore a fancy leather white long coat that reached down to his feet. This made Harry question:  "Where did you get the duds?" 

Thomas's expression turned solemn.  His eyes widened as he glared at Harry.  "Don't worry about that…just be glad that you're still alive.  We have a lot to accomplish, but so little time to do so."

Harry stared back at Thomas.  Now with eyes more viewable, his friend looked imposing; Harry almost wanted to back away from him.  Thomas's eyes were now darker than the last time he seen him in person.  He had no iris in an eye whatsoever, just a large, black pupil within milky white.  Harry thought that since it was so dark, he couldn't see right.  _He probably just has dark brown eyes that are all shadowed up._

The cheerful Thomas was now permanently gone from the conversation.  _"Do you know what you have done?"_

"Yes, I do and you should have known, too.  I destroyed the space station," Harry extended his arm, _"now give me what I want…"_

Thomas chuckled, "Who do you think you are?  If it wasn't for me, you'll still be in that backwater city.  If it weren't for me, you would be locked up in your apartment as we speak and wouldn't know a _fucking shit about your untapped power," _regardless of his raising voice, Thomas kept his face.  _"And you know what?  If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead a short while ago!"_

_What's his problem?_  Harry remained silent.

"Look what's under your feet.  Realize everything."

Harry did so, expecting to only see nothing but darkness and the ominous speckles of light.

"Oh my god!" 

_Chunks of metal, shards of glass, remains of stone buildings, unearthed trees…dead people were swaying gently around each other, practically in revolutions.  It was almost like a large, invisible, and weak tornado was slowly twisting the debris._

"What a second…_if Magusser is down there…" _Harry instantly wrapped his hands around his neck shrieking, "I'M IN SPACE!  I'M GOING TO DIE!  YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, YOU BASTARD!!!"  Harry took in deep breaths after figuring out where he was…_deep breath?  "How is it that I'm still breathing?"_

A light smirk appeared on Thomas's hard face, _"Now…you have finally seen what darkness can do for you other than create servants, it can help you…  You just need to awaken it, harness it enough so that you can do anything you desire…"_

This was what Harry's been waiting for, the chance to actually use this power in a situation like the one he was in now.  A feeling of curiosity took over him, he didn't remember giving out a command for air.  "Why did the darkness react the way it did?  I was knocked out."

Thomas answered, "The darkness will do whatever the one _needs,_ not want.  Darkness can only function when one is in a life-threatening situation, such as the one you are in now, Harry.  No one can survive in open space such as yourself, but you proved that you don't fear the darkness by destroying a populated area single-handedly, thus making the darkness spare you from an untimely fate as it will always do for now on…"

Harry understood perfectly.  "So, you're saying that every time I'm about to die, _my_ darkness will save me?"

"Exactly.  _Your darkness…"_

The outlaw's mind was racing with thoughts of amazement.  _I'm practically invincible…no one can kill me.  I can do anything I want, go anywhere I want…destroy anybody…  _Harry was in splendor.  This was _nothing _Gwen Khan _or _Hazanko and the Kei pirates could give him.  He could create a guardian by stealing a soul from a dead body _and _still breath in space…

_Gene…Melfina…images appeared within his mind…he was floating in his own pool, all alone…his pool…warm and comfortable…the one he was in for all his life…his happiness…the one he tried to share with Melfina.  But then he came…the outlaw.  He yanked her away…No!  She accepted his…outstretched hand and left him.  After all he's done…  She will pay the consequences just as him…_

"Snap out of it…what ever you're thinking.  I have something to give you that I think will help you a lot," said Thomas.

"What is it?"  Harry blinked himself out of his trance.

"Remember this?"  Thomas raised his right arm and closed his eyes tightly; a purple haze from nowhere started to circle around it.

He extended his hand, "Grab hold."

************************************

Jim flipped to channel after channel; all had the same special report.

_Channel 5: Magusser 9 destroyed_

_Channel 8: Space Station annihilated_

_Channel 17: Terrorist attack? Magusser 9's final hour_

_Channel 28: 1,000,000+ casualties in space_

"God…what happened?"  Jim started go and awaken Mr. Jack-Ass up; it wasn't all the time a space station is destroyed from the inside.

A faint rumbling sound caught the boy's attention, "Finally."  A few minutes later, Gene Starwind waltzed down the stairs, wearing striped blue-and-white boxers and a sleeveless T-shirt.  He was grooming his red hair lazily.  "Hi partner."

_If I say_ _something about his sleeping in, I'm just going to waste valuable air, _thought Jim.  "Hey Gene.  Come over here and check out what's on TV."

Gene jumped onto the couch and snatched the control from Jim.  "I ain't watching a nerdy computer shopping network or nothing."

Jim crossed his arms; "Fine…you'll see the same stuff on every channel no matter how much you hit that little arrow."

The TV made revolutions, all showing a newscaster or pictures of space.  "What's going on?"

"If you'd stop, we might see _'What's going on',_" said Jim sarcastically.

"Shut up…" Gene turned to channel 17.  _Smart-ass._

A woman in a purple dress suit appeared, sitting in front of another picture of an area of space.  The brunette's tightly filled blouse seemed to catch the outlaw's eye:

"Last night, at exactly 12:15 am, a great tragedy occurred…  _Magusser 9_, the pinnacle of early space exploration and living environment has been destroyed.  Nothing such as this has ever happened since the _Saint Millstone _rigged explosion by Ctarls 17 years ago.  _Magusser 9, _a city in the stars, held over a million people, possibly ten million.  There were no survivors; everyone died a secret death.  No one knew what was going to happen when they woke up to start the day, no one knew what was going to happen while they were just doing they're jobs…_no one knew nothing…_

"The space forces did a investigation a few minutes after the incident.  Among the rubble, a single .38 bullet was found floating where the center of Magusser had once been.  They claim that it was suicidal terrorist attack.  Most likely caused by a race other than human beings.  The officials haven't stated anything about who the suspects are, but they only said that this might lead to another war against the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire.  We give our condolences to all of the people who had loved ones living on _Magusser 9_.  Whoever did this killed a surpassing amount of innocent people and children.  Infants, toddlers, teens…all had a bright future…"

"Who would do such a thing?"

Gene just stared blankly, "I don't know, Jim…I really don't know…"

Just then, the old gears started to creak in the bounty hunter's mind.  They haven't functioned since he and his crew first heard of the Galactic Leyline.  _A destroyed space station with no suspects but probably with a connection with the Ctarl-Ctarl…  This could be worth millions..._

"Jim…I think I can finally see that big job I talk about all the time."

Jim glared at Gene, "Don't _ever mention 'Big job' to me again!  Hell, I'm surprised that we even have working electric, heat, and water after all your idiotic waiting of you 'Big job'!  We're lucky we have Aisha and Suzuka to actually lend us some wong for the building!!!"_

Gene got up and proceeded into the kitchen.  "Calm down. You haven't even heard what my plan. Oh! I see that you left some coffee in the machine. Thanks."

Jim switched the TV off.  He slackened off his anger, "So…what is this job?"

The 12-year old genius could hear Gene rumbling through the cabinets for a mug.  "You heard the woman, the space forces said that the Ctarl did it."

Jim sighed, "She said that the space forces said that there might be another war.  You're jumping the gun, Gene.  The space forces are probably thinking that Earth will jump to conclusions and blame the Ctarl-Ctarl for something they might didn't do at all.  And plus, the _Saint Millstone _explosion was only caused by a group of Ctarl that had a strong feeling of pride; they only wanted to kill enough humans to claim that we were lower life-forms compared to them, that's what I've heard."

Gene found a big white one with a traditional Mickey Mouse outline on the surface.  "You gotta point there.  That group of Ctarl terrorists was caught by the Empire and was executed on public television.  I was thinking about finding some info about whoever destroyed the space station and give it to the Earth Vanguard for a large cost, of course.  You see, I can think of ideas to get money without all of us getting shot at."  Gene grinned as he turned the coffee maker back on.

_If it weren't so dangerous for this solar system, that really **would**_ _have been a good plan.  It's nice to see that he has grown a lot more responsible these past months.  Wait a second…what about Melfina?_

"Gene, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while.  Try not to be offended by it, however which way you take it."

_"Oh my goodness!"  _Gene walked over to Jim.  He knelt down on one knee and grabbed the blonde-haired kid by his shoulders.  Gene looked directly into the hazel eyes.  _"Has my dear Jim finally discovered something about girls other than kindness and a great personality?  Do you find yourself talking to a female in the face; then, very slowly, you look at her chest?  Do you happen to look at a woman's ass every time they walk by you?  I think it's about time I told you about the birds and the bees."_

"KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YA!" Jim's face turned red.  Gene was sprawled out across the floor laughing his head off, holding his chest.  "I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK YOU ABOUT MEL!!!  YOU KNOW SHE'S BEEN ON THAT ROOF, HARDLY EVER COMING DOWN!!!"

Gene seemed to ignore every word Jim said for he was now out of breath, laughing silently and wheezing.

_What a maroon.  And I still can't believe that he owns half this company…_

************************************

Goddamn, it took me TWO WEEKS to finish writing this.  Anyway, read and review!  Hope you enjoyed the start of the beginning of the conflicts and crap like that…

Ansem Revived


	2. Fear & Expedience

Hey everybody!!!!  This is the only time I got to post a decent chapter since my mom isn't working today so I'm gonna.  I also have a problem you, the reader.  You see some of you who read this story don't review.  Why?  I don't know.  You want to know how I could tell?  Listen to this. Breakaway_republic e-mailed me sometime ago concerning my fic.  So, breakaway_republic, how come you didn't review my story?  You clearly read and you must have liked it so why not review it?

You see, people, I am _very _dependent on reviews.  They make me feel as though I am actually writing a story and not just typing.  So please…after you read a chapter from now on, review it at least once.  You can do it anonymously or just sign in; it doesn't matter.

To breakaway_republic and jim hawking jr.: I thank you for sending me ideas for a new character, but sadly, I was referring to Mercy Angel.  Don't worry; I plan to use these ideas as foundations of the sequel to this saga ***hint hint***

There is no possible way to explain how upset I am of all you who didn't review but read my story anyhow, you could have just said 'good job' or 'great'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act II: Revelations of the Darkness 

Written by: Ansem Revived  

Date: 11/14/03-11/15/03 (I'm just starting to type at 10:46 P.M.  By the time I finish it should be around twelve or one o'clock.)

Chapter 2: Fear & Expedience

The night aboard the Hellraiser was still.  The loud silence echoed through its metal corridors.  This was most unusual, no one talking no one watching TV or listening to music.  Nothing…  The only action that was seen was that her captain sitting in the den's recliner chair rocking softly.

Mirak stared blankly at the door to the training room across from his chair.  His mind was swirling with concerned thoughts; he only wanted to get rid of them by doing something, but thoughts about the Outlaw Star was nailed in too deep.  Mirak was afraid…

Afraid for his ship…

Afraid for his crew…

_Afraid for his life_…

If he could, he would reverse time and answer no to Duuz's request.  But it was too late; the ship already had a set course to the Weapons Training Facility.  This would be the second time in his life in which he would have to exchange blows with magic.  Mirak still had the burn marks from that #18 in his chest; luckily the one who fired it had no idea that a dragon surrounded by flames would emerge from the barrel of the caster.  This sent fear to his enemy and caused him to drop the gun, weakening the dragon and causing it to knock Mirak a few feet back in the air carrying a large, burn on his chest.  That was an experience that he would never want to encounter again.

Thoughts like these kept coming back to him during circumstances such as this; they triggered his only fear…_death_.  Unlike most outlaws, Mirak wasn't cocky, reckless, but not cocky.

Mirak knew everyone onboard was awake, they had to be awake; no one could calm about this.  If he could, he would ask Ryota to start his fighter so they could race or argue with Cecilia and Bill.  But no, he wouldn't, they deserved their peace, he was surely getting his.  The only thing he could do was to practice throwing knives in the training room, but he wouldn't.  He chose to force himself to sleep on the recliner and to void all his thoughts.  He set the recliner and took a look at his watch.

"4:00.  Bill should be getting up by this time."

As if on queue, the black-haired mechanic emerged from the last room down the hall.  Yawning, Bill walked towards the couch.  His eyes were getting red as he tried to rub the sleep out and his hair was shifted to one side.  "Good morning."

"Same to you."

"Why are you up so early," Bill lay down on the couch and folded his arms behind his head, "You know I have to ready the docking procedures.  Are you going to help me?"  He yawned again.

"You didn't get any sleep, didn't you?"  Mirak set down recline.  "I sure was going to."

"No, I didn't," Bill sat up and tried to reorganize his dark hair, "after that fright you gave us last night, I doubt anyone did."

Mirak laughed a bit, "So…are you up to it?"

"Why are you asking me that?  I'm not fighting, you guys are."  Bill scratched his back, smacking his lips.

"But, you do know if this somehow makes its way in space, you're commanding the Hellraiser."

"I have no problem with that, it's much harder for a spaceship to come close to her when you three are buzzing around."  He yawned again.

Mirak got up, "You can go back to sleep for a while, you're still tired.  I'll do the docking stuff."

"Well, I am a litter drowsy…ok, I will, on the couch that is."  With that, Bill plopped right back on it, snoring instantly.

A frostbiting sensation rode right through Harry McDougall's right arm, causing him to shriek.  The purple mist from Thomas's arm was swirling around his.  His joints were frozen stiff, the pain was surging past his shoulder right into his skull, causing his jaws to throb; his eyes were getting teary.

"_Feel it…feel the pain.  The pain that I felt those two-hundred YEARS AGO!!!"_  Thomas's grip tightened, he laughed manically, "_WE'LL GET THEM HARRY!!!  THEY'LL GET THEIRS YET!!!  IT'S YOU AND ME AGAINST THE UNIVERSE.  THERE'S A CHANCE THAT THESE PLANETS WILL BE LINKED AFTER ALL!!!"  _Thomas reared his head back, "_JAMES AND MELFINA…I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!"_

_Snap!!_

The surge of pain that overwhelmed Harry vanished, immediately, Harry rested is head in his hand.  It felt like nothing he had ever felt before, the freezing twinge that was in his arm scared him.  His head started to ache as he wondered what Thomas was chanting about.  He opened his eyes to ask him.  "Thomas, what-where are you?!?!"

Thomas was nowhere to be found.  This was starting to annoy Harry, he felt no different than he did when he was back in the apartment.  He felt no great power swimming through his veins, he felt no more enthusiastic that he was before…he felt nothing but regular old Harry.

He felt a something wrap around his wrist, something cold.

"What is this?"  It felt almost like a dead hand, squeezing tightly.  His arm rose by itself, high above his head.  "What's going on?"  Fear started to rise inside Harry.  His palm balled into a fist, slightly shaking.  He felt almost like a mannequin, a puppet…this started to remind him of how he treated Melfina.

He scowled at himself, he had to forget about her and go on, if he destroyed an entire space station just to exact his revenge, he **was **going to get something out of it.  Thinking of this, he let the invisible force its will.

That sharp pain came back to him, but this time it wasn't as bad.  Harry managed to keep a straight face during the ordeal.  Violet, cool fire emerged his fist, blinding Harry for the shine it gave off was tremendous.  He placed his left arm over his eyes, blocking it.  He clenched his jaws tightly, waiting for the surge to stop.  Harry could feel the pain going up and down his arm, faster and faster.  Now it was speeding; his whole arm was freezing.  

Then, suddenly, it stopped.  The glow vanished.  Relieved, Harry looked up and saw that his fist had something contained in it.

_A sword, the same sword…the sword that Thomas used on him._

The black diamonds on the blade shown with a peculiar glow; Harry tried to pull his arm down for a closer inspection, but the invisible force still had him.  The fire emerged again but this time it was covering the sword.  The sword along with his arm started to vibrate.  As it was doing this, purple specks of light started appearing under Harry's eyes.  He looked down to see what was happening.

The carcasses of Magusser 9 stopped drifting.  Upon their chests was a shining indigo spark that lit up the darkness of that area of space.  Out of one of the bodies, their spark shot right at Harry, forming a slender ray of indigo.  Harry's fear started to subside, he almost unusually felt…_comfortable.  _The ray passed by him and impacted the sword, which also turned indigo.  Several more rays emerged from more people, hitting the sword in Harry's fist.

His mind was brought to a standstill as everything went dark.  _Drifting…  Drifting into darkness…  comfort…  home…_

_Images of Ron and the little girl appeared in his mind, they still remained the soulless bodies Harry remembered them.  Beside them, a man in a police uniform appeared, his face was just as pale as the next person arrived, a woman in a scarlet nightgown along with her mate, a man with a T-shirt and corduroy boxers._

_More and more people's souls were popping up by the thousands.  Harry couldn't possibly count them all; it also amazed him at how organized they were lined up in rows, rows with no number at all._

Harry got out of his trance, only to see the greatest light show ever!  Indigo lights from the people under him came by the millions, all gathering towards the sword, now the pivotal object.

Harry grinned…this was what Thomas tried to tell him, an easier way to collect souls.  He was ready; he could finally feel that powerful feeling within him, the dominance of being an invincible entity.  No one could stop him; everyone will become a servant, a shadow…

***************************

Finally, done with chapter 2.  I hope you like it.  And if you just happened to accidentally click on this fic, just leave a review saying 'my mistake' or something.  Also, if you want me to read a story, leave a review telling me to check it out and I will leave you _very_ detailed review.  

Ansem Revived

PS: All the action starts in the next chapter!!!J


	3. Conspiracy

Well…this is my 3rd chapter… I hope this one will satisfy all you readers.  Review when you're finished!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

Only its rays overcame the warmth of Farfallas.  Even with the many buildings of Heiphong, the sun's shine was extremely bright through the tall cracks in between them.  Most of the people were gathering in the many shades, inside air-conditioned areas, or underneath the newly placed mist-fans on corners of streets that towered about 9 feet above the ground.  Under such, along with a few others, was Aisha Clan-Clan.  Now saturated uncomfortably by the mist, her pallid hair gently blew as she tried to unbraid it.  The Ctarl cursed herself for wearing her uniform under such sizzling weather conditions.  Finally, Aisha removed her golden ring, letting her hair flow all over the place.

"Where are they?"  Aisha looked up at the gigantic digital clock atop one of the buildings.  "Dammit.  It's already five."

Just recently, the Ctarl Empire sent a notice to Aisha that stated she would have an opportunity to return back to the Ctarl solar system, possibly with her old status back as an admiral.  All she had to do was to wait in front of the Heiphong Galactic Embassy for the royal plenipotentiary interrogators-a bunch of stuck up assholes was what Aisha thought them-to arrive.

"They should have left sometime last week," she sighed.  The Ctarl leaned against the pole and looked up towards the fan, "Maybe this is some sign…  A sign sent from the gods that I'm not returning home..." Aisha formed a fist, teeth gritting, "A GODDAMNED SIGN!!!"

This was something Aisha tried to avoid, but it had to be done.  She had to go back to the Ctarl solar system, no matter how she felt about her shipmates aboard the Outlaw Star…

For three weeks, the Empire has been sending her via satellite Internet.  She kept receiving the same message, 'Any information regarding the whereabouts of Hilda?'  Everyday after she received one of them, in the morning or afternoon, Aisha had to use a public connection to respond, 'No.' But, the latest message actually offered something worthwhile, her position.

Regardless of the small glances from the bystanders, Aisha turned around and punched the pole; the fan emitted a horrible, screeching sound.  "NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ME!!!"

"Oh no…what happened?"

Aisha fixed her glaze where the voice came from, prepared to give a meaningless retort.  Six people were huddled over an elderly woman who was holding what seemed to be a portable TV.  One of the people, a man wearing a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt, fell out crying.

She approached them, her voice still on a callous level.  "What's going on?"

The old woman started to get teary-eyed under her straw hat, "_This…this is horrible!!!  My only child…gone…  Our home…our friends…" _The woman turned solemnly to the pitiful, crying man.

_"You would h-have b-b-been a nice husband for her too, Daniel."  _She feel to her knees, tears and wails started to originate from them both.  The other four bystanders also got down to their knees, giving their best sympathies.

Aisha's anger retreated back within her, now replaced by pity.  She placed her hand on the old lady's head.  "I'm so sorry for you…please forgive my rudeness."  Aisha winced, her…asking for forgiveness from…_some terran_…

Lowly animals… 

The woman stared up at Aisha, eyes red and swollen.  Her face curled up into a mask of hatred.  She slapped the Ctarl's hand away from her.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME…YOU…YOU MONSTER!!!"_

Aisha backed away from the woman, confused at the woman's actions.  "I'm sorry miss, I just-"

"YOU CTARLS!!! ALWAYS THINKING OF NO ONE BUT YOURSELF…  JUST LIKE THAT ST. MILLSTONE INCIDENT, I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT YOU ARROGANT, MALICIOUS, AND IGNORANT PEOPLE DID THIS!!!"

Aisha clenched her bottom lip; an insult to her race…something that was placed on those teetering scales that compared her pride to everything the universe had to give.  Right now, those scales weren't in favor to her pride.

A fury rose within her, white-hot fires surged right into her heart…her very soul.  She wanted to kill the lady; the Ctarl-Ctarl weren't like that…she wasn't like that.

Aisha compressed her anger within her mind, trying not to make the lady's theory correct.  With a sharp turn and teary eyes, the Ctarl went to find another area in which she could be cool from the heat and to be away from the lady and other racists.

Meanwhile, on Angel Links…

The communications room was the most uncomfortable area aboard the ship, and seeing as how the ventilation system to the room was shut down for maintenance, it was freezing from the coldness of the non-existent heat and partially of it being above 'cold storage'.  This was bad news for Duuz.  The saurian sat in front of the private connection console, folding his arms inside his brown wool coat.

The woman whom he contacted face appeared on the screen, clearly in an addled state.  Duuz saluted.

"At ease.  How've you been?  These past few months have been a drag.  No reports on pirate attacks or anything."  The uniform-clad woman cricked her neck, "So…what's going on and why have you started wearing coats?"

Duuz pretended that he missed the last part.  "Admiral Marshall, ma'am, I would like to start and investigation on Earth, namely America."

The black woman chuckled, her countless badges made a slight jingle.  "Why?"

"I have two tapes here," he pulled out two worn cassette tapes out of his pocket, "whom claims state a clue in who might be the creator of the XGP15A-II.  It was probably someone other than Gwen Kahn."

The admiral blinked, "Oh really…   I haven't heard of that ship in ages.  Go on, let me hear them."

From his other pocket, Duuz pulled out the tape recorder, "Ma'am, you wouldn't mind if I only played the second tape, the first one is unimportant."

"No I wouldn't."

He placed the cassette labeled '2' inside the recorder and pressed play, after a few seconds, a man's voice started to speak hurriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

               "Never in my life…I wouldn't really care to have a child, too much trouble and guilt.  But, two years ago, my views changed.  Seeing as how I've married the love of my life, Melissa…I am prepared to have one.  As I sit here, staring at the emergency room door, I'm thinking about what to name this new child of ours.  I really hope that it's a boy, I can't think of any girl names.  But, it doesn't matter, if the Holy Lord bestows upon me a girl, I'll love her the same."

Footsteps could be heard, "Mr. Pa-"

"Just call me James," interrupted the man's voice.  Excitedly, he said, "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!  Did it go all right?  Is Melissa hurt?  How's the baby?"

The other voice (presumably a doctor) laughed joyfully.  "Everything's all right.  Your two girls are ok, one's crying and the other is muttering random musings."

"When you say 'two', you mean Melissa and…"

"Yep.  In fact, your wife has already named the child.  We told her to wait, but she claimed that her husband had now creativity whatsoever."

_"Oh my god…I can't believe this...  I'm actually a father!"  _The man laughed uncontrollably before he asked, "What did she name her?"

"Melfina, or Mel for short.  I think the name's grand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duuz stopped it, "The rest is nothing important, just a few conversations about how to make a living, changes, etcetera."

The admiral peered angrily at Duuz, "What does this have to do with the XGP?  More so, why should I care that some family is having a child, a child is born every 8 seconds or so."

Aggravated at how oblivious his superior was, Duuz had to explain.  "Ma'am, you do realize that no cassette tapes nor recorders have been made over a century now."

"Ah, I see," said the admiral.  She rested her head on her fist.  "Well, if you put it that way, can you tell me who that man was?"

"His name was James Gilliam Parkers, his age during the recording is unknown and has no more family to trace.  It is also a theory that he lived somewhere in the United States of America, possibly along the New England coast."

"What was his occupation?"

"An official scientist for the government, which has disavowed anymore information in him.  And as far as records go, he has none…not even a death certificate."

The admiral raised her eyebrows in surprise of this new mystery man.  "What about his daughter, Melfina?  Any info on her?"

"There isn't much, only a birth and death certificate was discovered.  Apparently, she died at the age of two."

Marshall combed her hand through her braided hair; her voice took on an aggressive tone.  "I'm not going to repeat myself…what does this have to do with the XGP?"

This would really stump her as much as it did me, thought Duuz.  He answered, "The XGP's navigational unit is a android named Melfina."

"So what?  There are a lot of people in the universe named 'Melfina'."

"Based on the description of the late Melfina, her birth certificate states that she had black hair and hazel eyes and, probably by coincidence, the android has those same traits."

"It is merely a coincidence."

"He was a bio-engineer.  There is a chance that my hunch-" Duuz stopped himself, he shouldn't have mentioned that this was a hunch he had.  Now, his step for getting authority to investigate might be denied.

Admiral Marshall smiled, "A hunch, huh?  You expected me to believe some hunch about a simply family long forgotten and how they intertwine with the present problems?"  She laughed at this, "But you do seem very determined to find out about whatever the hell you're talking about."  She leaned forward, "You just tell me what you're hiding, and I'll see if this problem is important."

How she figured out Duuz was hiding something was beyond him.  If he told her that he sent a group of mercenaries to kill the crew of the Outlaw Star…wait a second…  Duuz remembered that she mentioned how boring it was without any action.  If she knew that the Kei pirates were dismantled, a full investigation unit would cover practically every solar system.

Duuz smirked, if Admiral Marshall didn't know everything about the Leyline incident, the other higher-ups didn't either.  He still had a chance…all he had to do was to twist the story into something believable.

"The XGP is the believed key to the Leyline-which doesn't exist I assure you, but…seeing as how it is one of the most technologic advanced ships in the universe for it's age, capturing it might be able to benefit our forces…strengthening them.  Right now, as we speak, another outlaw ship is seeking reputation by trying to destroy it.  If someone can figure out how the XGP was created, then maybe we can build an entire militia of XGPs.  And, if there are no records, then we can simply download the ship's blueprint from the ship itself!"

Marshall's face was in deep thought for a moment.  After a few seconds, she spoke up.  "Duuz…that just may be a good idea.  I recommend that you should investigate James for the records so that we won't have to get our hands dirty by trying to claim the XGP.  Ok, you have convinced me…next week, you and a team will be sent to America, all expenses paid.  You will have full authority to carry out any manner that will help out with the investigation.  Finally, you must give a full, detailed summary of the investigation each week that you are stationed.

"This is probably the best news I have ever heard so far.  If you can accomplish this, Duuz, then maybe you can become an Admiral yourself.  Signing off."

"Goodbye, Ma'am."  Duuz turned the communicator off.  He started to laugh gleefully; his dream of becoming an Admiral was finally coming true.  All he had to was to trick a ragtag bunch of outlaws to hunt down the Outlaw Star and his Admiral to give him investigation privileges…  Now…all he had to do was to hope that the Hellraiser is destroyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing much to say but to leave a review, even if you come here by mistake.

Ansem Revived


	4. Sin

Hello again!  I hope your Christmas was great like mines!  For Christmas, I got a new wallet, Grand Theft Auto III, Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2, vibrating headphones, some clothes, and a Game Boy Player accessory for my Gamecube.  I also got 25 dollars that I'm going to spend very shortly if my mom gets a day off from work.  Seeing as how it's past Christmastime, I'm going to try something new…are you ready?  A romance, or better yet a variety of relationships that will test how strong the bonds of love will hold against one of darkness or one submitted to darkness.  If everything goes right, then I will create a sequel.  I'm not giving out any details about it yet only that the whole thing takes place in a universe J.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act II: Revelations of the Darkness

Written by Ansem Revived

Chapter 4: Slaughterhouse

James, you have no idea of what you're doing…God has the power to create life, you don't.  We are all God's children; he created us.  You-

Don't give me that shit about God!  If there were a God, then why would he destroy my family…my life?

It was a sign that you weren't ready or either that you you're not meant to have one.

Why can't I have a family?  Why can't I have happiness?  Why can't I have love?  If everything were true in the bible, then God wouldn't have destroyed my life!

You have no idea of what you're talking about.  Please, stop trying to recreate her…  She died as a child, she's in a place now where she will not harmed by people of today.

SHUT UP!  You have no idea…  You don't have the slightest idea of…of how it feels to lose someone you love.  I would be willing to die for them if a problem showed and it called for that solution…  I wish I were you, Ark.  I would have no worries whatsoever; I would never have to experience pain…

Ark…

If you think that way, stop the X-1 project.  A human navigational component for the ship is almost sacrilegious.  You're trying to play God.

Ark…

No I'm not, I'm just trying to regain something that was mine…

"Ark!!!"

Wake up; the old man is calling you.

Half asleep, the priest muttered a groggy "I'm up" to Hadul.  Under his breath, Ark started to rant curses about how old the man was and how long his nose was that he could use it for a machete.  He sat up on his cot, rubbing his eyes, wondering about the dream he had.  Oddly enough, Ark just realized he had just recalled a memory, a memory of which the events it contained happened before he was given the gift of using the power of the Light.

It was a dream that revealed a memory, that's all, thought Ark…

He felt a slight rumble in his stomach.  "Hadul, you got something cooking?  I'm starving."

The priest expected to hear some kind of a crack from the old man, but Hadul said, "I have sad news…"

"What?  We're out of souvenirs?  Don't worry, I'll order some more plastic cups and some key chains."  Ark stretched his arms.

Hadul simply sighed, "I don't know how to explain this, but…" He paused, didn't want to scare his partner over his long dead friend.  Hadul tried a different approach.  "Have you been experiencing anything odd lately, feeling stronger but feint, overly cheerful…" his tone lowered, "occurring memories of what happened to…him?"

All this time, Ark was thinking that Hadul was talking about some sickness until that last part.  He spoke up.  "You can have dreams, and some of those dreams will contain memories, even the ones you forced yourself to forget."

Hadul lowered his head; his eyes were shadowed.  "I wish that were true right now… but Urt…"

Ark spoke in concern, "What?  What happened to her?  Is she hurt?  Let me gather my staff and other things and I'll go heal her."  He laughed, "Maybe she's finally getting her just desserts for that rigged cheesecake she gave us awhile back, huh?"  He started to get up from his cot, but flinched because of the cold, stone floor.

"It's not that, Ark…   She's aging"

A silent shock of fear went up his spine.  That dream of his friend…had a meaning?  He started to remember…remember how Thomas didn't want to…

"Oh god…oh my god…" He bent his head down, emerged in his thoughts.  "Does that mean that Thomas gave into the darkness for he was scared?"

"Yes, it does mean that…  If he had any choice, James would have let Thomas lead a normal life.  Melfina is also out too probably, trying to stop her loved one."

Ark lay back down; he forced himself to relax.  "…Gene Starwind is greedy."

"He sure is, there's no doubt that he fell in love with the android and wished to be together always.  He made the key leave her…he left the key in the door…"

"Well…the red-head can't ask us for casters anymore to stop a caster…kinda ironic, ain't it?"

Hadul smirked, "I guess you're right.  But, if someone can find a Sin Light Sword, then there may be a chance."

"Melfina already holds the Sin Curer, maybe that will be enough?"

"I certainly hope so, but with Thomas with his Sin Harvester, we can only hope…"

Ark jumped out of his cot, cricking his neck.  "Well, there isn't much we can do here so let's go see what we can do with Urt; if Melfina is out of the Leyline, then maybe our powers are stronger."

*****************************************

Throwing up was the first thing on Harry's mind; the dizziness from his experience was unbearable.  He cradled his head in his hands to stop his eyes from spinning.  Absorbing all those souls caused his dilemma.  Wiping the sweat off his brow with his free hand, Harry took the time to scan over the sword.  

"40-45 inches, good enough…  I like the color, black truly is the color that spells out fear."  He turned his attention to the hilt's whisker-like thorns, "They make the sword look more fearsome, even the hilt is comfortable.  I'm going to this sword down Gene's throat and up his ass!"

Harry started swinging the weapon, rotating it between his thumb, pointing finger, and middle finger.  He grinned at how lightweight it was.  Easy to handle.  He accomplished some basic moves: thrusting, blocking, parrying, slashing, etc…easy.  Harry proclaimed himself the luckiest man in the universe, he died once (A/N Am I right?  Did he die once?) already.

"One who dies once can't die at all."  This was more than what Gwen Khan could give him, who needed machines when you can have the power to do anything?

Power with no limits…Just kill a few people…'few'…

He destroyed a space station full of innocent people, people with personal issues and loves.  There were over a million, it was not like they knew what was going to happen.  They were just people down on their luck.

Harry frowned, "Oh god, don't tell me you're starting to have regrets."  

"No, I'm just recoll-"

Harry tried to sound convincing, "Cut the crap.  You killed all those people for a reason…they were going to turn on you, destroy you."

"Yeah, b-but there were probably some of them that had no idea…most likely the children."

The blue-haired man folded his arms, disappointed at what he was hearing.  "Oh…that just gives you a better reason you're going to exact your revenge.  The children are the future, if this generation didn't get you now; they were surely going to get you the next generation.  You need to abolish all these regrets from your mind; you never had love like everybody else, even the one you loved turned against you…to that Gene Starwind…"

Harry was in realization again, what was he thinking?  He wasn't going to just let all these people get to him; especially Melfina and that damned Gene Starwind…  Those two would die by his hand; he wanted to taste their blood in his palm.  They were the real enemies, he wanted to love Melfina, Gene came and killed him for that, and she fell for him.  It was like some messed up fairy tale.

"You're starting to have the right idea, they are the enemy.  Remember that.  In this fairy tale, you will be the knight in shining armor!"

Harry smiled, "Thank you.  You know what, you are very smart, how would you like to be my partner?  Thomas has done enough for me, wherever he is…  I could use you for…I don't know, a sidekick."

He raked his hand though his hair, "Thank you, but were are more than that if you don't mind me saying…  So, where shall we go?  The hunt needs to begin."

"To be safe, let's go to Sentinel III.  Gene must be there; I know it.  His business branches off to that area."

"Okay then, shall we go?"

Harry slid the sword through his belt, "Ok then, and let's do it…" Harry paused.  He held his head up, sucking his teeth. He let out a silent "Damn…"

"What?  What happened?  How come you're just standing there?" asked Harry.

Harry chuckled uncomfortably.  "Thomas never told me how to move in space.  I never really thought that I would be in space without a spaceship, or at least a spacesuit."

Harry laughed.  "I should have known."

"Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, no, not at all.  I expected this.  Listen, first try figure out where Sentinel III is in relation to where we are now.  When you figure it out, face yourself in the direction where the area is located."  Harry shifted his body towards the northeast.  "Good, now close your eyes and focus on the area, think of how it looks like, how it feels like, smells like…  Lastly, you must tell yourself that you want to be there, tell your body and mind that you **must **be there.  Force yourself mentally and you'll be there way more faster than any spaceship could travel."

"Thanks, I'll remember this for the future."  With that said, Harry turned his attention to the northeast.  He took a silent deep breath, then closed his eyes…

The sky was brown; the sky was always brown.  All the steel mills and factories ruined the ecosystem.  At any given chance, acid rain would fall and burn permanent scars to anything in its path to drop.  The musty odor of sulfur and coal practically was the air freshener around Sentinel III; around the most populated parts…around where Starwind and Hawking Enterprises held it's business.

Harry felt something wrap around both his legs, something cool.  As much as he wanted to see what was going on, Harry forced himself to concentrate on Sentinel III.  The feeling worked its way up to his waist; Harry held his arms out sideways so the feeling could have easier access to him.  When the sensation reached his arms, the wrap tightened ever so slightly.  To Harry's astonishment, even the feeling was cold; his body seemed to find it suiting.

It felt good; it felt normal.

The coolness made its way upon his neck, now it started to wrap around his skull; Harry's right eye was covered by it.  Through all this though, Harry found it relaxing, his mind was open…this made it easier to concentrate.  Then all of a sudden, he was jerked fiercely downwards; the grip tightened, hurting his arteries.  Harry's whole body felt numb,

Freezing…

The force was pulling him, during this experience; Harry thought he heard someone chuckling…

The chuckling became giggling…

The giggling became a maniacal laughter.

Everything started to get warm around Harry.  The warmth felt uncomfortable as a peculiar redness penetrated through his eyelids.  His feet felt solid again; knowing this, Harry opened his eyes to the ever so recognizable sky of Sentinel III.  It was day.  The noises of bypassing cars and the chattering of people made up the daily harmony of Sentinel III.

Harry also realized that he was standing on top of a H-shaped building.  Behind him, a great billboard advertising realty stood.  Atop of it, there rested a flock of pigeons; they stared at him with beady, hazel eyes.

The outlaw despised birds, especially pigeons.  Looking at them reminded him of the time when, unfortunately, when he was younger, Harry was the recipient of a pigeon's droppings.  It left his hair smelling with a foul odor for days.

Out of his deride of them, Harry started ranting at birds.  "Who the hell do you think you're staring at?"

The pigeons just cocked their heads a bit; some ruffled their wings.

"Oh, so you do hear me.  Well lets see if you can understand this, if one of you motherfuckers try to even take a piss on me, I will rip off your dicks, deep fry them, and shove them up your asses!!!!"  With all his insults said, he picked up a piece of a broken brick and threw at the birds.  As on cue, the pigeons started cooing as they flew around wildly.  Harry started laughing at them, having more humor at the bird he hit.

The birds started to fly around Harry; their annoying cooing made Harry draw his sword.  "I HATE ANIMALS!  I NEVER WANTED A PET, BUT ALL THESE DAMN BIRDS ALWAYS COME TO ME!  GET OFF OF ME!  SHOO SHOO!"  He started flailing around, trying to shield his head; the pigeons' reaction to this was to start pecking him.

'DAMMIT!!!"

He placed his left hand on his sword, bracing himself.  "Alright then, I warned you…" He focused on one bird, the one closest to him.

"You die, you feathery fuck!!!"  He waited until the bird came within attacking range.  The pigeon's cooing gotten louder as it zoomed in, it was getting closer.  Harry tightened his grip as he brought the sword above his head.  When the bird was in front of Harry's head, he brought the sword down, along with the terrifying swish as the sword sliced through the wind, the struck bird emitted a satisfying screech as it fell limp to the ground; the rest of the flock left.

Harry slid the sword back into his belt and laughed, "I AM MAN!!!  HEAR MY CRY!!!!"  After celebrating his odd and unnoticed victory over a mere fraction of Sentinel III's decreasing wildlife by ranting on about how birds are nothing but food for humans, he looked down at the carcass of the fell pigeon.

Out of confusion, Harry stepped back.  The bird was still in one piece…

In fact, it was still living!

Harry nudged it with his foot; the pigeon's breast was pumping.  It just lay there, not making any sudden movements.  Harry withdrew his sword again.  He looked at it, "That bird should have been dead, I know I hit it dead-on!"

His sword started reacting again.  It started to shake violently; Harry clasped both hands on it.  As he was doing this, images started appearing in his mind.

The sword was sticking out of the Earth; it was giving off its familiar violet glow.  Underneath it, however, was a shadow that was way too big for it.  The shadow, on closer inspection, was not of the sword, but of something else.  It looked like some gossamer, shape shifting around the edges.

Harry gazed again at the black sword, ever since his encounter with Thomas in Magusser 9, images and dreams were his guides.  He had no idea where they were coming from, he thought for a moment…he remembered talking to someone in space.  He never really got a clear picture of who it was…how could there be another person in space?  He concluded that he was being affected by some phobia; he was talking to himself.  He started to ponder why he was talking to himself but yet he's been on a space ship for almost half his life…

"Forget it…"

Harry went back to the task at hand, figuring out what the image meant.  Maybe Thomas would tell me to do this, thought Harry.  He remembered when Thomas stabbed him with the sword.  He started to consider what Thomas did was a way to attain souls.  Maybe if he did that, he could receive souls…

He looked at the bird.  "What perfect practice…" Harry smirked; he would try to steal the pigeon's soul.  Instead of just stabbing the bird, he was going to place the sword in the ground, or concrete rather.  He walked around the roof, trying to find a crack, there were none?  So, Harry was just going to thrust the sword downward.  He stood beside the bird, hoping that the technique will work.

He closed his eyes, silently praying.

He shoved the sword into the building.

Unusually, it went through with no effort at all, it almost made Harry fall face first.  He regained his balance and stared down at the sword.

It was reacting once more; the violet light around it glowed fiercely.

Along with it the bird's shadow expanded itself longer.  It pointed to the sword, regardless of the light.

The shadow connected itself to the sword, causing a small circular image to appear in place of the sword's shadow…

The shadow vanished, the sword's glow dimmed away…the bird was left without a shadow.

Harry pulled the sword out with the same ease as he had putting it in, he was even more amazed.

"So there are other ways to collect souls…hmm…I never knew I could collect animals, too," chuckled Harry.  He walked to the edge of the roof, he looked down at the people through the oncoming darkness from nightfall, and the city's lights came on.  People were driving with their headlights, most of them going home…some of them doing the nightshift

"Even if I don't find Gene and Melfina here," said Harry, "I'll still have a blast testing out my souls while gaining some."  He looked over his shoulder at the now-dead bird.  "Hell, I might just try out some animals!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, I can get into the action!  I know I've been saying that the action starts 'next chapter' and I don't do it, but this time…I mean it.  I even came up with a cool name:

Sentinel III VS Harry

Sounds crappy, then give me a good name, I need it.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!

Ansem Revived  


	5. Arrival

Greetings intolerable and unintelligent humans!  How was your day?  My day was fine…

Fine… 

Yeah right.  I'm grounded until March 19th, my birthday just for getting a B- in math, what a pain!  I can't even play my video games or go outside; also, I must get a note from my Math teacher everyday describing my behavior!

Anyway, I have two days to complete this chapter or it's history.  I'm going to cram all the way to madness, pulling off all-nighters.

This may be one of the most confusing and most intense chapters I have ever written in my entire life.  I mean really, who else on the OLS ff.net category writes about a band of freaks that have abnormal powers like my OC's? (Walking/running on water, invincible, intense speed, a Ctarl scared of moonlight…ha!)

Here are some things I would like to say to some people:

Ronin-OK, I'm taking your advice.  That whole lady luck thing wouldn't have made sense once I took the time to think about it.

Breakaway_republic-I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING MEAN TO YOU!!!  I was going in over my head about reviews that I started to go ballistic.  Because of this, I'm going to use your idea and base it on Act III for my apology.  (Expect an email from me giving you more details)

Mercy angel 09-_I see you…  I am closer than you think…  **You actually believed that if you avoid the darrrrrrknesssssss for a number of weeks that you could lose me?!?!?!  I OUTSMARTED YOU!!!  **_(What the hell am I talking about?)

Meidarkreign-I AM SOOO SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID!  I just wanted to get rid off this stress by blowing out someone else.  Anyway, I must say what you have going on is good, I've been reading it :)  You still need to be more descriptive to get rid of the flats in your fic, though.  Good job!

Mom-Hi mom!

Dad-uhhh…. um, hi?

PS2- miss you!!!

Gamecube-**_The stress is unbearable…._**

****

Game Boy Advance-the what now?

Game Boy Advance SP- **_ANSEM WANT ADVANCE WARS 2!  ANSEM WANT MARIO & LUIGI!  ANSEM WANT METROID FUSION!  ANSEM WANT HARVEST MOON!  ANSEM WANT GOLDEN SUN 2!_**

****

Oh god…  I freaked out for a moment…went primitive…again…for the 1010297th time…

Let's just begin before I change again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act II: Revelations of the Darkness

Written by Ansem Revived

Chapter 5: Arrival

_Mom…_

_Dad…_

_Home…_

_I want to go home…_

Ryota laid on his bed, its covers strewn about the metal floor, drenched in sweat and eyes with bags; a sleepless night full of bad memories and present problems.

_Lynching…_

_Eating…_

_Drinking…_

He always slept with no shirt, Ryota always believed that when sleeping, wearing little can stop a Ctarl's body heat from being stored within, causing some major systems to be more sluggish.  His wingmen used to question this when they caught him sleeping with his room set to a 10-degree temperature with only boxers on…

_Blinding…_

_Raping…_

_Eating…_

_That was until he told them what happened…_

__

__

**_Eating…_**

****

****

**_EATING…_**

****

****

**_EATING…_**

**__**

The chance for finding a cure was minuscule.  Ryota feared that his eyes were going change again by their selves if he even gazed at the moon.

_He hated the creature…it wasn't him._

He often wondered why he was born with it; maybe it had something to do with his parents or something?

_He remembered seeing red lights in the darkness…_

Those same red beacons of hell that he still feared 8 years straight, those unblinking eyes that stared back at him…

The main central intercom flipped on, "Rise and shine!!!  This is your ever-so-lovable captain, C. Mirak, speaking!"  Mirak spoke with a false opera-morning voice to cheer everyone up, "We have finally arrived at the Weapons Facility!  Please when exiting the ship, have all of your personal belongings and proceed to the Hanger area in an orderly fashion so you can make sure you Fighter is safely removed for inspection.  Also, NO WEAPONS!!!  When we got in hailing range, they contacted the bridge giving yours truly all the info about what to do; anyways, I'll explain everything else once we met up."

Ryota rose off the bed, smiling at what he heard, "Hopefully after the researchers finish with our ships, we all can get into a low-velocity dogfight and Bill could man the ship and use the artillery."  After getting the image in his mind, Ryota went to his dresser and browsed through what few clothes he had.

His intercom started to cackle again, Mirak's voice this time was normal but silent with a small hint of avoidance, "Hey, Ryota, you might need your blindfold here."

The Ctarl sulked, "Damn," he leaned on the wall, placing his hands on his face; he let them rake his hair slowly, "How can there be a moon around here?  Obviously this place has no gravitational pull on anything around it."  
  
"Coincidentally, from the radar and from databases, a minute and unlivable planet lies, oh…400 kilometers away from here.  Articles say that all the hostile gases from the planet caused some kind of negative reaction to its atmosphere's chemicals, affecting the planet's gravity pull.  The moon isn't really a 'moon', more like an asteroid from another moon, which is now on course to destroy the planet, but that won't be until for a loooooong while.  But anyway, just get your blindfolds for when we're walking on the main bridge and area's with windows that views the west."

"…Thanks…" said Ryota hoarsely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I don't know, what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way, to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby._

_I pray for reply. I'm ready_

_Quiet day calms me,_

_Oh serenity, someone, please, tell me._

_Ohmmmm, what is it they say?_

_Maybe I'll know one day_

_I don't know, what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way, to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby._

_I pray for reply. I'm ready._

_"Those words…they're painful…sorrowful…"_

Melfina stood on the roof of the Starwind & Hawking building, blue poncho drenched by the dew from the countless days upon it.  She wasn't acting normal, she noticed this herself.  Ever since that dream, Melfina started to become droned, never talking to no one or responding…everything was about…_finding the light…_

In the day, the only light was the sun…in the night, the moon…  Melfina always remained on the roof, twenty-four/seven; oddly enough, she wasn't even tired.

No one ever came up to check on her, except for Gene, but he was so quiet when he arrived; she never paid any attention to him, Gene would just come up, stand at the steps and look at her for a while, and then leave.  He quit doing it as often.

The sunlight was still fresh in the mid-morning; the hustle and bustle of everyday life was heard.  To Melfina, though, it was silence.  She couldn't care less of what was going on, as long as everyone was ok.

She threw her raven hair to the wind.  When Gene found her, she used to always question about herself, why she was created and what was her purpose.  Then the incident at the Leyline in which she found her answers but formulated new ones overtime when things just didn't add up right.

_The Leyline was a 'machine god'.  Man made machines.  Who created the Leyline?_

_If the Leyline was created by a race long dead, what could have happened to them?  Obviously, if they have the ability to create a god, what could have obliterated them?_

_Why was she made the way she was?_

_Why did she have to be the key to the Leyline?_

_Why did she have feelings?_

It was questions like these that made her dream stranger.  But yet, she had an undying feeling about the Leyline.

Melfina started humming her song, she knew it almost instinctively.  Its words spoke of someone…_maybe her…maybe someone else…  _

Where did she learn the song?  

What was its name?  

Why was it so wrong to sing it?

She sighed, realizing that she was asking too much questions.  She wanted to ask Gene, but that would give him the impression that what he did for her didn't satisfy her at all.

"He risked his life for me so many times…_when he could have just left me…_"

She blushed a bit, remembering their first kiss…something that wasn't easily forgotten, he meant it…_he loved her._

"No…I won't stress him any further, he helped me find out my past…he's done enough."  Melfina started thinking about the dream again.  There was no reason to pursue all these answers, she was happy with the way she was.

With that, Melfina removed her poncho and tucked it under her arm and proceeded to the stairwell with a wide grin on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Southern 102nd Sentinel III subway was crowded with the typical, business people, normal people, and the homeless.  The screeching of the trains seemed to suppress the chitchat of the people that walked across the concrete underneath the dim lights.  Harry was sitting on a metal bench, looking at the several digital clocks that timed all the trains; the center one had the actual time.

6:00 pm passed, more people arrived on the trains.  "Now it's time, enough people are in the city."  Harry stood up, _"Let's see if I can do it again…_" He smirked as he ran passed everyone and climbed the steps up to the entrance.

_There's always a first time for everything, I suppose…_

Harry ran down the street, through the turning lane, avoiding and ignoring the drivers.  He planned that he would not destroy the whole planet, rather, destroy a city and go to another planet, destroy a city there and so on…

_He wanted to see fear…_

It would also be fun to see his shadows in action for the first time too.  He continued running until he saw some stoplights.

"An intersection."  This would be the area, lots of room to move around in, thought Harry.  He slowed his pace down to a steady walk and proceeded past the stop lines and people crossing the street; people started staring at him as he walked to the center.

Harry looked at all the cars surrounding him and extended his right hand, stretching its palm.  He yelled out loud to so everyone could hear his statement…

_"EVERYONE!  LISTEN UP!  AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY, AND I REALLY DO, I AM GOING TO **KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE HERE BY THE TIME ALL THESE STOPLIGHTS TURN GREEN.  **I'M GUESSING THAT THIS CITY IS MORE OF A WORKPLACE THAN A LIVING AREA, SO…TAKE YOUR CELL PHONES AND CALL YOUR FAMILY AND-"_

"DAMMIT!  GET OUT OF THE ROAD!  THE SIGNAL'S GO AND I GOT SOMEWHERE TO GET TO!"

It was hard for Harry to figure out who said that, all the cars were now honking their horns and drivers were leaning out their windows yelling insults and cursing him out.

Harry raised his left hand and gave the middle finger, _"I warned you…"_

A purple glow around his right arm caused several people become amazed and confused at how the blue-haired freak reared his head and manically laughed at them.

His sword shot out of the glow, the reflections of the streetlights made the sword look more beautiful, giving off a violet shine.

"I love this thing," said Harry. 

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine how to do his task…

_There will be shadows everywhere in the city; they'll kill of everyone here.  Everyone will die, even the women and children!  Once everyone is gone, I'll be able to add more shadows to my collection.  After this, everyone is going to **really **fear the McDougall name!_

His task was set; all he had to do now was to summon them.  Almost oblivious to the cacophony around him, Harry placed the sword vertically parallel to his face and chest.

_"What in god's name is he doing?"_  People started to form around him in a circle, drawn in from Harry's activity.

Suddenly, Harry flipped the weapon between his three middle fingers, turned around and faced a portion of the people around him.

_"Foolish mortals…"_ said Harry.  He sprinted towards the person closest to him, a mechanic with a few oil stains.  Grinning at the man's reaction, he quickly jumped into the air and raised the sword over his head, abnormally high up.  

The man frightfully stared at Harry's intimidating figure above him, _"How in the hell did he…"_

The mechanic was forever silenced from speaking the rest of his sentence for Harry brought the sword down upon him, slashing him down the middle causing Harry to land on his knees.  _"Now to see what else I can do…"_

Expecting to see some kind of bloodied mess, the by standing citizens were confused as they witnessed the man turn deadly pale as he plopped down to the road, eyes wide open with sheer white, with out spilling a drop of blood.

Someone said, _"CALL THE POLICE!!!  HE'S A PSYCHO!!!"_  Everyone started clearing the area hastily as they heard this; people fell over others as they ran away from the outlaw.

Harry got up, readying the violet sword.  He laughed at everyone fleeing, "Heh heh heh…I can already see all of them, my loyal servants…"

He twisted his wrist to rotate the sword blade-down; he caught the hilt in his palm.  He didn't need to close his eyes this time; _he knew exactly how he wanted every thing to be._

Harry then thrust the sword into the concrete.  The blade glowed lavender*as its shadow turned circular, regardless of the streetlights.  He didn't want to collect souls now; he wanted to summon up some shadows.  Oddly, as Harry thought this, the sword's glow changed into a beautiful, but eerie mahogany.

The weapon's shadow started to expand, the air started to become a little chilly.  Harry, now used to the sudden temperature changes, stepped back from the still growing shadow.

"Okay…now this is strange…" Harry started thinking otherwise about the shadow, now almost at his feet.

_Fool…_

Harry did an about face, now running from the shadow.  He was convinced that the shadow might affect him if he stayed still.  He was drenched in sweat and his eyes were wide open.

_Fear…why am I feeling fear?  This is my shadow.  I am darkness itself…  I can't fear the darkness; I control it._

He stopped running and turned to face the now large shadow, "Come to me…"

As expected, the shadow went right pass his feet; he didn't feel a thing except the ground underneath him.  Harry looked around the area he was in now to see how far he ran, a few meters down the intersection.  It was hard to tell now, the shadow covered almost every building in its radius.

The view was spectacular in its ways, even if there was nothing but black.  Every vicinity was covered in the darkness that he created; from Harry's view, the moon seemed to be cut in half as it set behind the giant black structure.  The shadow itself was thicker than a regular shadow; it looked more like the darkness of a giant pit.  Peculiarly though, people were on the shadow, running away as if they didn't notice it, there were even some that ran right pass him.  That's when he saw it…

_Within the shadow, a pair of beady yellow eyes made their way to him.  When they passed underneath his feet, he took the chance to have a better look at them.  Pupil-less yellow eyes stared upward through the shadow, they seemed to close together for a human's pair of eyes, but yet, they were awkward.  Harry could sense strange dark energy within the orbs._

The yellow eyes kept going, Harry half-expected them to stop in front of him and some yellowed-eyed monster would emerge from the shadow, just like the little girl.  As they passed him, he turned around and noticed that there were a few people of the crowd fleeing away.  They probably assumed that the shadow was some kind of a bad omen or something, but oblivious to the four pairs of the yellow eyes, including the pair Harry observed, almost at their heels; they seemed to be chasing the people.

Immediately, one pair showed a great burst of speed, passing the people.  It stopped a several feet in front of them, as they ran, the distance grew shorter.  The lead runner, a woman, dashed away forward, leaving the other unfortunates behind…that's when she stepped on the eyes.

_What Harry saw stunned him.  When the woman placed her slender foot on the yellow eyes, the eyes and the rest of it's sinister body jumped out of the shadow, causing the woman to fall over from unbalance.  Time seemed to stand still as Harry saw the creature in mid-air and hear the woman scream.  The creature had a muscular build in its almost human-like body.  It looked more like a naked 7-foot man.  Unlike the little girl though, the creature had visible traits, but only on it's face…along with those yellow eyes, it had a mouth.  In that mouth was two rows of the sharpest teeth Harry had ever seen; around four inches in length, they probably could tear through flesh with a clean gash.  But the way the mouth was formed was chilling, its lips were pointing upward at the ends, making a type of grin.  Right now, that grin was directed to the fallen woman as the creature landed back on the ground, next to her._

She screamed bloody murder as she looked up at the sealer of her fate's ominous eyes and malicious smile.  It raised its left arm; instead of a five-fingered hand, there was a giant claw.  The fingers on the overgrown hand were visible, but the claws protruded from slits on the tips on the fingers.  The claws looked as if they could shish kabob a person with all 4 feet…and that's exactly what the monster did to the woman…

As for the others running, three of the smiling creatures emerged from the shadow, even though only one decapitated them in one slice after it caught up.

"Now, this is really interesting," said Harry as he looked at more creatures materialized from the shadow.  Other than the smiling creatures, a variety of other fiends appeared as well.

There was a pack of 20 or so black wolves appeared; with their yellow eyes glaring, fangs bared, and hair standing up, they dashed down the streets, taking down their human quarry.

He turned his attention to another batch of creatures, a murder of crows, yellowed eyes as the others.  As they unfolded their wings, the birds' crowed into the night sky.  Harry was almost startled by their size as one approached him in an inspecting way; its beak was up to his nose wide open cawing, its dry, narrow tongue shot out almost rubbing Harry.

Harry, his hatred of birds still fresh, eyed the giant crow conspicuously.  "Of all things…_birds…I hate birds…_" He rolled his eyes at the bird.  As if on cue, the bird placed his head on Harry's chest and started to nuzzle him softly.

"What the?!?  What are you doing?"  It felt odd when the crow touched him; there was no body heat generating from it whatsoever, not even that common chill that occurred always when he did something.  All he could fell was something inner…

_"I can feel darkness…pain, suffering, sorrow…"_ His eyebrows raised in realization, _"These monsters…they're souls.  These are the same souls from the one's I killed"_  He closed his eyes and viewed into his dark void…

_Fog seemed to have made its way into Harry's darkness._

_There was no one there…_

_It was empty…_

_The souls were indeed the monsters.  It was surprising to see how the millions of souls could vanish…_

_~What's that? ~_

_When he peered hard enough into the gray fog, Harry saw a group of small silhouettes and one tall one…  Upon closer examination, Harry recognized the secluded souls._

_~It seems as if Ron made little kiddy friends~_

_Droned, Ron and several small children stood side by side next to each other, their faces white as stone._

_~How is it that these souls aren't monsters? ~_

_Your downfall is now inevitable, Harry McDougall…_

_Harry started to remember Thomas.  He remembered him saying something about being too weak to summon children when the little girl killed her grandfather._

_~So, I'm still weak, huh?  Well, if that's the case, why is Ron still here? ~_

_He truly is unbalanced…_

Angered, Harry opened his eyes back to the real world, which was now drenched in flames.  A scream, gurgles, barks, and crowing was heard in perfect harmony to Harry.  The burning atmosphere was almost overwhelming; buildings were falling to the gory streets.  The fire's heavy heat hit Harry like an electric blanket.  After being exposed to temperatures at freezing point so much, why should he complain?  The only problem with the glorious fire was that it was too intense for his eyes, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arm; this made him not notice the shadow, filled to the brim with creatures.

Harry took time to look at it, "Damn.  They're still coming out."  He guessed that while he was inside the darkness, the creatures' number increased by the millions.  There was even a new type of creature just emerging from the shadow.  Harry almost laughed at the thing's appearance; it looked more scared than anything else with its sad yellow eyes.  The monster looked like a lizard that could stand up on its short hind legs for it supported its weight on its frontal legs.  The thing's long, pointed head had no features at all, only two comical brown eyebrows that fell back, giving the thing's eyes a sad look.  Upon it's head was three small fins and clawed hands were webbed.  All in all, the creature looked like a sad sleek black dog-lizard hybrid.  More of the creatures emerged from the shadow.

When about 10 came out, the immediately bent their heads and started to emit some nasal noise.

"What are they smelling?"

All at once, the lizards about-faced and stood straight up staring at Harry, reaching six-feet.  They didn't smell anything, thought Harry.

"Well, this was pleasant…even though I doubt that Gene and Melfina are here.  If the were here, this wouldn't have been so easy…they would have retaliated somehow," Harry tilted his head to the star-studded sky, almost brown due to the illuminating fire.

"This just narrowed down the list of possible areas…  If they aren't here, they must be in Heiphong!  I know it!  They must be there!"

He laughed out loud to the sky, "Gene Starwind!  When I catch you, I'm going to kill you myself!  And I'm not even going to use my powers either…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's that!  I don't have to go to school on Monday; it's snowing :).  Anyway, I just want to say that I'm working on decent names for the creatures, so expect them next time.

Also, to the people I apologized to, I feel so guilty for what I have done.  To fix the damage I have caused, I will let you make your own character to add to my story.  If you do decide to go on with my deal, then make the character **not so cool!!!**  You see, I'm trying to make OS seem more believable to people so no one with a boisterous attitude!  S/he can't be the type that would sneak past guards and kill them with out considering the alternatives (just keep them alive and unharmed).  So please, try to do this.  I'm trying not to make my characters look like super-cool people wearing sunglasses and wielding Uzi's.  Put the description in the review…also try to make a decent background for them.

One more thing, I know that the Melfina part was sappy, I'M TIRED!!!!

Well, that's that!  Just hope that I don't go to school on Tuesday!

Ansem Revived

*=I'm going to start using synonyms to 'purple'.


	6. For All the Worry

Salutations friends!  I'm ready to post another chapter and continue on with my story, but before that, I must do my rants like I always do. I would like to say that I am now in my high school's marching band!  I was excited when I heard the good news, but I found out that I'm 7th trombone out of 10.  For all you non-band people, lets just say that means I suck.  I don't suck at the instrument itself; I had an old rickety trombone at the time of try-outs.  Now, I have a brand new one!  It's really clean in the inside, that mean's I can play a lot faster (6/8).

Also, I am doing A LOT better in school now that I stopped being so concerned about any new updates in FF.net; I used to come to this site every day, seeing if there was any new good stories.  Now, I have realized that writing stories for pleasure isn't as important as studying for major tests.

Breakaway_republic, that email I planned to send you might take a while, please wait until next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, the idea, the characters, and everything else related to the manga/anime.  I, on the other hand, have full rights to the Hellraiser crew, the idea and concept of using 'Light' and 'Darkness' as I do in my work, Light Melfina, Thomas, James, the XGP15A-I, the sword 'Sin Harvester' and all it's abilities, the sword "Sin Curer' and all it's abilities, and the 'Crimson' (working on title) Ctarls and their actions.

(The chapter takes place during the same time as chapter 5)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act II: Revelations of the Darkness

Written by Ansem Revived

Chapter 6: For All the Worry

_Harry…a questionable person.  Deep down in him, I can sense warmth._

_Light…_

_For one who can wield the Sin Curer in its evil form, he should have been able to tap even deeper into the depths of darkness._

_Even though he retains goodness still, he isn't the true wielder.  The true wielder is balanced between darkness and light._

_But Harry isn't balanced; there is more darkness than light.  There is an overwhelming amount of hatred and anger in him, and all of it is shifted towards…_

_Gene Starwind…._

_…_

_That's understandable.  His light is love.  His love belongs to…_

_M-Melfina?!_

_How?!  Why?!  Of all people!  How dare he?!?!  I-I…_

_…stop it, control yourself.  I can't stop his free will…yet._

_For now though, I'll sit back and let everything go on._

_Melfina will reveal everything to everyone soon…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gene Starwind laid on the couch, reading his monthly weapon catalog, his expressions in awe as he browsed through the magazine.

"Wow, Smith & Wesson are coming out with past models," he said as he read the article.  He turned the page, revealing a picture of a chrome long-barreled revolver lying atop a wooden desk that had various types of ammo spread about.  "I haven't seen that type of gun in a while, what are they doing, coming out remaking the best weapons?"

He flipped the page, now he was in the sniper rifle section; surprisingly, there was only one featured weapon.

"All right!  They're selling the PSG-1 again!"  Indeed it was true, from its foot-long steel-finish scope to leather-bound handle to its head, it was a fearsome, yet beautiful masterpiece.  The only thing that prevented the bounty hunter from ripping the form off the back cover, copying down the purchase code of the gun, and mailing it was the price tag that was tied around the trigger.

He threw the magazine over the couch.  "57,000 wong?!?!  To hell with it then."  Gene closed his eyes and threw his arms underneath his head, "Maybe with everyone gone, I can get a little shuteye…"

He started to think about Melfina, her absence lately was unusual, even though he knew exactly where she was.  In the beginning, he used to go up to the roof and call out to her, asking Melfina if she wants to come in…

_She never even turned her head…always looking at the sky._

He even had the nerve to walk in front of her face to see if she was ok.  She seemed oblivious to his calling.  After a few seconds, Gene started to snap his fingers in front of her face.  She didn't even respond to that as he expected.   After he left, Gene cursed himself for her actions.  Deep inside, he started to believe that it was his fault for his actions.

There was a faint tapping behind him, footsteps.  "Melfina?  Melfina!"   Gene shot straight up and dashed to her, his actions caused her to step back.

"Oh God Melfina!  I was so worried!"  He wrapped his arms around her and practically lifted Mel off her feet as he hugged tightly.  "What happened to you?  Why were acting strange?  Are you ok?"

"Ugh…Gene…Stop it!  I didn't know you cared so much," she struggled to say as she tried to get down.

"Well of course I care!  I wouldn't have busted my ass so hard just to keep you alive if I didn't care!"  He put his crossed his arms as he looked at her.

Melfina merely smiled at him.  She always felt safe around him, a security that she would always keep as along as she could.  Even though she was scared to get into an actual relationship with the Outlaw, Melfina loved him nonetheless.  If she could, Melfina would make sure there wouldn't be any harm to him anymore.

"So…" said Gene as he sat back down on the couch, he patted the cushion beside of him, "what happened up there?"

She sat down beside him.  She was reluctant to speak; Melfina crossed her ankles and stared down into her lap.

"What's the matter?" asked Gene.

"…Nothing…forget about it…" Melfina turned her head away from Gene, still looking down.  "I was just thinking about something, that's all…"

Not fully satisfied with the answer, Gene gently placed his right hand underneath her chin.  Speaking calmly, he asked, "Please be reasonable, Mel.  You know I'm here to help you out if you have a problem or something.  You can even ask the rest for help or advice when you need it.  So tell me what's wrong so I can help you out."

As Gene gently turn her head to look into her eyes, she shoved her his hand away, "Please, Gene.  I just want to be left alone for once, okay?  I'm sorry that I've frightened you in any way, but like I said Gene, I was just thinking."

Surprised by her mood swing, Gene paused for a moment before he responded.  "Well…I can do that.  I'll do just that.  If you'll excuse me."  He got up and went to the stairs.  He placed his foot on the first step and turned his head to look back at her.  Silently to himself, he said, "She's changing on me."  He proceeded up the stairs to his room, leaving Melfina alone.

_I hope he's okay.  _She watched him close his door.  As she stared at the room, her eyes fell towards the clock on the wall above his room. 

"3:30 better start making dinner."  She got up and walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer.  She pulled out some frozen fish and placed them in the sink to defrost, she then added three more fish for Aisha.  Leaving the fish, Melfina opened up the dishwasher and pulled out one pot, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to boil.  Afterwards, she took out a cutting board out of the cabinet and withdrew a cutting knife.

_It is time…_

_"WHO SAID THAT?!?!"  _Knife in hand (afraid to use it though), Melfina turned around in fear; her heart was recovering from the sudden jump.  Gene called down to her.

"Are you ok?"

_Shhh…it's okay…. I'll take it from here._

Immediately then, Melfina's throat started to itch, slowly, it sunk down her vocal cords, causing her chest to get heavy.  She fell upon the floor, holding her chest, breathing heavily.  The nerves in her mouth started getting numb; saliva saturated it, dripping to the floor.  At that moment, he jaws started to quiver painfully, causing Melfina to shed tears.  She collapsed onto her back, mouth wide open.

_"I'm fine, Gene!"_

She lost conciseness after that, after hearing what she said…

_Her mouth spoke by itself…_

Something was trying to control her, straining to get to the surface.

_Clawing its way to her mind, Melfina shut down, whole body numb and empty…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gene stood in his doorway, ignoring the noise downstairs.

_She really is changing…Mel's not the same anymore._

He entered his room and shut the door behind him.  He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands.

_Hell, everyone's changing.  Suzuka has an actual personality, Aisha is more determined to leave, and Jim…_

He raked his hair, "Jim…"

He started to talk to himself, "The boy's how old?  12?  13?  He stills call me 'Aniki'."  He laughed, "He has nice motives, but he needs to grow up.  I'm not saying that I don't like to be called his big brother; I just don't like the fact that he is using a word that Iris taught him when he was 5.  Also, he's too dependent on me.  I don't know why, but I feel like a fag."

Gene stopped there; he blinked as if he came back to reality.  "W-what just happened?  Where did I get that idea from?"  His mouth was running, he wasn't thinking at all, it just came out.

"Jesus, I hope I didn't mean that."  He decided to change the subject to something else.  "Why do everybody thinks I'm lazy?  I mean really, everyday I hear the word 'lazy-ass' at least once.  They have no respect at all.  I let them stay here for free and what do they do?  They just complain.

"_'Gene, get your lazy-ass up!'  'You need to get some money, Gene' _and my personal favorite, _'you're such a perv, Gene!_'"  He laughed, "Stupid ass bitches, they're lucky they have a roof over their heads.  I outta throw them out and get rid off the mess once and for all.  They believe they can just boss me around and have their way!  They might as well go out and…" He paused, trying to figure out why he said that.  It seemed he was slipping for some reason; he couldn't catch his words anymore.  After much thought of this, Gene started to bang his head.

"Should I be taking this seriously," he asked himself.  He laughed aloud again, "Everybody does it.  I've done it myself before, too."__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the magnetic rail was connected into the Hellraiser's own fighter track, workers scurried about trying to get everything in order; her crew saw this a weird way to get pampered in mechanical terms.  The four stared from the docking lobby's window as Cecilia's fighter was removed, it's new coat of polish shown the true inner colors of the red and gray quad-wings.  From its tinted-glass hull that laid on the top of the isosceles-shaped gray to its wings and triple jets and laser rifles, the glosses made it look brand new.

"You see guys, you just need to take of your own property and people will respect it," said Cecilia.

"_Verek en!  _So what if yours is polished?  Really, it's brand new because you hardly even practice with it!" Shouted Ryota through his blindfold, slightly blushing for thought that he was attracting attention with it.

"Yeah, shut up!  You practically suck in space!  If it wasn't for me, Ryota, and Bill, we'd be dead…or pirates or something." Said Mirak, he unzipped his leather coat and twisted his knife belt, the throwing daggers he had concealed in both his belt and jacket.  "Also, we couldn't have made it without this beauty."  With that said, a grin appeared on his face as he pulled out his most prized weapon out of it's sheath on his left hip.  The Bowie knife glistened dangerously in the light.  The blade itself was 1 ¼ feet long and the handle was 5 inches; Mirak sharpened the ridges on it just to show off the fact that he didn't need any new weapons.

"You show off too much, you know that?" Said Cecilia.  "Anyway, what'd you think, Bill?"

"I ain't in this, " said Bill as he examined his ID card.

Two more fighters were removed from the ship, but were in dreadful condition, oil stains, cracks, burn marks, and a hint of rust on one of them.

"Hey Ryota, how did you rust your ship?  Come and look for your self."

Ryota muttered "_Ovvriwa" _to himself before he said "Where exactly?"

"On the left upper-wing, "said Cecilia, "He probably tried to clean it, didn't you Ryota?"  She turned her attention to Mirak, "Now you have two examples to look up to."  She laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I did.  I felt lazy and tried to do it, I guess I left it wet, didn't I?"

There was a knock on the steel door.  The door opened to reveal a solider wearing a red uniform, same design as the Space Forces.  He walked in.  "Greetings.  The Space Force Weapon Training Facility welcomes you; gentlemen and lady, would you follow me please so we can register you?"

Bill and Mirak followed the man out the room while Cecilia watched them go, Bill shouted back to her.

"Hurry up and get Ryota!"

She turned to look at the Ctarl sitting there, hand outstretched waiting for someone to grab on and lead him.  Cecilia grimaced at him.

_He's pitiful…I wish he was normal._

The Saurian took hold of Ryota's hand.  He lifted himself up.  "Thanks Cecilia.  Sorry for telling you to shut up back then, you really are a good pilot, you're so responsible too."  She led Ryota out the room into the corridor.

She blushed, which only resulted in her head changing its pink color to a deep shade of mahogany, "You don't have to say that, Ryota.  Let's change the subject.  Turn left."

The two went down the left corridor; the lights were now increasing in numbers.  "Hey Ryota?  You were speaking in _Adok-Ctarl _right?  I'm sorry I have to ask that, it's hard enough trying to learn perfect _Hybra-Sligrish._"

He grinned, "It's okay.  And yes, I was speaking in _Adok-Ctarl.  _I was wondering, could you speak something to me in _Hybra-Sligrish_?"

_"Uia kaque ayi nax fuscxal"_

Ryota started to chuckle as they walked into the registry room, "What does that mean?"

"'To get better', I really hope you can get better so you don't need those damned blindfolds."  She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Heh…thanks for caring.  I hear a lot of voices, are we there yet?"

"Yeah we're here.  You can take off your blindfold now."  Cecilia walked towards the desk where Mirak and Bill stood talking to the receptionist, leaving Ryota as he undid the knots behind his head.  His soft, light-blue eyes were revealed as he pushed the blindfold into his pocket, he rubbed out the blurriness.  Another man, light haired and lean guard, approached them.

"Will you please show me your cards so we can proceed?"  He held out his hand.

"We don't have them with us, you see?  Our friend, the black-haired one, has them." Said Ryota.  Bill came running behind the guard.

"Sir!  Sir!  Here."  He handed the cards to him.  The guard then started to examine the cards and the people, holding up the cards to their faces to see if they match.  He put three in his pocket but kept out Mirak's.

"Where's this guy?"  He held the card out face up to the three.

"Here I am!  Sorry it took me so long, I had to check to see something about the ship" Mirak, casually walking, hands in coat, stepped in with the group.

"I guess that you're all here.  So…lets continue."  He turned around and the crew followed behind.  He led them towards the back of the room, the people now that surrounded them all were wearing white coats, presumably scientists, and soldiers with different colors on that the ones already encountered, wearing green and gold.  Towards the right side of the room, an unused escalator sat.

"We're now entering the restricted zone, once we reach the bottom, you have to pass through a metal detector.  It would be wise to let me hold all your metallic items till then."

Ryota and Cecilia predicted something like this would happen, so they left all weapons and casual metallic needs back on the ship while Bill had to remove his watch.  Mirak though, was only wearing his coat filled with knives, black jeans, belt, and cheap boots.  But what laid on his chest made him slouch over a bit in worry.

_Nah, don't think about it and no one will notice._

Cecilia looked back at the captain and sensed his fear of embarrassment.  She took a step back to stand beside him and whispered silently to Mirak, "Don't be afraid, I'll see what I can do."  She called out to the guard.

"Sir, is there any other way that my friend could get around the detector without him removing his coat?  You see, he has a really bad scar that he considers a deformity and would not like to expose it."

Mirak smiled at his friend.  He would thank her later for doing that when everything settled down.

"Sorry lady, but rules are rules.  Can't be broken.  And plus, I've seen lots of nasty scars, even got some myself.  If you ever want to compare yours to mine, I'll be working down here."

Mirak simply turned his head away from the others in a mysterious disgust.  "Yeah…sure," he cackled.

_Some things are needed to be alone._

"Please hand me all metal-alloy objects in your possessions now," said the guard when they reached the base.  He turned around and held his arm out.  The guard stared at Mirak impatiently as Bill handed over the timepiece.  Mirak could almost hear the guard's thoughts shouting at him.

_He has no idea…I can just leave and go back to the ship._

Ryota eyed him suspiciously when a minute passed.  Once he saw his white human friend turn around to try to attempt to climb the descending escalator, the Ctarl figured out the dilemma just as Cecilia.  He grabbed Mirak's arm and pulled gently.

"Stop this."

Mirak sighed and gave up without saying a word.  Shrugging off the hand, Mirak removed his coat.  Bill turned his head to avoid the sight.  Scars on his back was lengthy and stitched horribly, skin was pulled back over a wound and then stapled in place.  The scars covered almost all his back.  Oddly though, the biggest scars went right past the spinal cord.  The guard didn't ask questions about that.

Mirak handed the coat to the guard, exposing his front.  He had scars on his chest also, but not as much just more sickening.  There was a wide, orange burn right in the center of his chest while a bullet hole stitched over lay on his left breast.  Again, the guard didn't answer.

After passing through the metal detector and receiving their valuables (Mirak practically snatched his coat away), they proceeded down another slightly crowded hallway.  The lights were more fluorescent and seemed to cause a rainbow of colors of the metallic walls.   

"Hello!  You four wouldn't happen to be the crew of the carrier ship with the ID number:  00S7D-95002?" said a singsong voice behind them.

They all flinched and turned around to see the addresser.

"Uh yeah…?  Just call it the Hellraiser."  Bill answered for the crew.

The voice belonged to a woman.  The lady, a scientist from what the Hellraisers could tell from her white lab coat, wore pigtails in her pink hair.  Her face, freckled, reflected her child-like actions towards them.

"My name is Aki Yoshimia, Ms. Yoshimia to you.  I welcome you to the Space Force Weapons Training Facility!  Right now, you're in the restricted area; this particular area that we're standing on now is where we actually test the weapons that we create."  Her oriental eyes squinted as she grinned at the four and said, "Commander Duuz informed little old me to use you as subjects, or rather as variables, in math terms," she giggled, "I just love math, especially algebra and calculations, do you like math?  With out math, none of this could've been created!"  The scientist stopped talking and noticed how she was confusing her guests, there was a little hint of fear sensed also.

"Oh…I'm sorry…  Just follow me into the target practice arena."  Her face was red with shame.  She called for another scientist, an, old Caucasian male, and told him to activate the turrets.

_"Turrets!  As in gun turrets?!"  _Screamed Cecilia in shock, she threw her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah," said Ms. Yoshimia, "What type of ammunition you want, lasers or bullets?"  Bill looked his fellow crewmates with concern, he knew all of their abilities, feared them in some ways but that was overruled by his friends' personalities.  He knew they could overcome anything, even if they had to stare death in the face.

Mirak made a request to the scientist, "Ms. Yoshimia, would it be okay if I didn't receive any weapons?  I know that they might be beneficial to us destroying the Outlaw Star, but I want to do this with my own strengths," he pulled his Bowie out, sowing it to her, "I believe this," he then unfolded the left side of his jacket revealing twenty-leather hilted throwing daggers, "and these are all I need, I haven't used any other weapons since I first learned how to sling a dagger."  He smirked snidely at Ms. Yoshimia, "I'm want to show you what I can do.  How many of these turrets do you have?"

Addled, Ms. Yoshimia said, "I don't know.  Umm…I think ten or twelve at least."

"Would it effect the profits or anything else that are connected to the ship if they were destroyed?" Asked Mirak.

"Nothing really, they can easily be replaced.  Why are you asking me this?"  Surprised in realization, her voiced changed to high-pitched.  _"Your not going to try to destroy them, are you?  You'll get killed!  Are you crazy?"_

"No.  Don't worry, I'll show you what I can do, so don't worry your little head."  He walked past her and proceeded to the electric door labeled, '**Target Practice**'.  "Fill them with real ammunition."

The arena was nightmarish.  It looked almost like a large interrogation room with several fluorescent lights that pierced through the darkness.  Circular, the walls were lined with measurements and the steel floor, all in units of meters and feet.  In specific areas, metal squares laid labeled with fractions with the denominator of 10, the numerator never exceeding it.  Mirak stood in the center, braced for impact, flexing his arms with his jacket lightly flowing with his movements, eyes glancing around for the slightest movement, the slightest image of danger.

"I'm ready!  Turn on the turrets!"

The ceiling intercom clicked on, Ms. Yoshimia voice poured out of it, confused yet frightened.  "Are you sure you want to do this?  If you get injured in any way, even die, it won't be the Space Forces fault since you doing this out of your own free will.  You know it isn't too late to get out of this."

Mirak laughed silently to himself, "Hey!  You seem worried about me, how about when this is over with, I take you out on a date somewhere on New Venus?"

There was the sound of shuffling and a yelp from a female, and then some laughing.

_"BEGIN TEST!"  _He could tell she was trying to hold her composure.

A buzzing sound started behind Mirak.  Pulling out two daggers from his coat with his right hand, he slowly turned around to face his challenge.  The metal square marked '1/10' split in half, the two new rectangles sunk into the floor.  Now the buzzing sound was louder.  That's when the turret showed itself, an oval shaped object wielding two gatteling guns; a chain of M-60 bullets were connected to the back of the object to some unknown source inside the floor.  The buzzing now ceased, a whizzing sound started when the two guns started to spin.

"Now it's time!"  Shouted Mirak as ran towards the turret, his arms thrown behind him, left hand tightened.

The turret exploded bullets, almost 7 a second.  Mirak jumped in the air, another of his special abilities.  Bullets flying right under his feet, Mirak located the weakness of the turret, a small green exposed wire on the topside of the turret.

"Got it."

He soared over the machine; he braced himself to bounce of the approaching wall before him.  He kicked off the wall and readied his daggers to deliver the killing blow, fire narrowly missing him.   Now right above the turret, Mirak slung the daggers with dangerous force, they whistled in the air as they landed in the intended target, electricity emitted from the split wire and the turret sunk slowly back into the floor.

Mirak landed elegantly, standing on one foot and arms outstretched.  "That was easy.  One down, nine to go."

Two more turrets emerged, now a lot faster with their reaction time.

"Watch this!"  Mirak drew out his Bowie, holding it in front of his face with pinky extended.  He threw his left hand behind him as a fist.  The guns started spinning.

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  MOVE YOUR ASS!"_** Shouted Ms. Yoshimia, he could hear the others trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry.  You might like what you see," replied Mirak.

**_RATATATATATATATATAT!!!!_**

****

****

****

The guns were blazing, bullets spewing from the many barrels.  But what happened to the bullets was extraordinary.

_He was blocking them!  _His arm was a blur as the bullets came in contact with the blade.  His speed was the only good abnormality he had, also a mysterious trait he had.  He started to strafe to the right, still deflecting them; the guns still followed him.  He kept strafing until he and the turrets stood in a perfect line.  And just as he wanted it to be, the one behind the turret ravished the other turret in front of him; the one being destroyed ceased fire due to the malfunctioning.  Mirak to this time to withdraw a single dagger with his free hand and braced himself again.  He could swear he heard a gasp from the intercom.

"You can tell me what you think later," said Mirak.                   

2/10, the turret in front of him now obliterated, had bullets whipping past it's ruins from 3/10.  Mirak returned to blocking bullets, now aiming for a different target.  As the gun fired, the chain of bullets was being absorbed into the turret's back.  His plan was formulated in his mind; he had to outsmart the heat-seeking turret.  With eye-tearing speed, he made a mad dash to the part of the wall behind the turret, bullets following him closely.  He put the Bowie between his teeth and hiked up the wall.  As expected, the turret was still following him.

He then back-flipped with his feet together, landing on his knee and hand.  He threw the dagger into the chain.  Once the all the bullets that laid before the dagger were shot, the hilt stopped the chain from going on.  Sensing this, the turret shut itself down and sunk into the floor.

"Three down, seven to go!" Exclaimed Mirak as he removed his Bowie out his mouth.

Three turrets rose and blasted ammunition, he blocked the bullets with agility.  First, he was going to have the turret in the middle, 5/10, be shot down by the other turrets, 4/10 and 6/10, by leaping over it closely.  Next, he would use the line trick again.  Then, after that, he'll slash the last one to show off.

Dashing towards the center turret, Mirak still blocked the bullets.  When he was close enough, dove over the turret with such speed, _he _almost thought he was going to get shot.  But instead, the other turrets destroyed the center turret.  Smoking and sizzling, it slowly sunk into the floor as the other destroyed ones.  Returning to blocking bullets, Mirak started to strafe towards 4/10.  Once again in a straight line, another turret was destroyed.  Now, he was going to destroy 6/10.  After the destroyed turret went back into its square hole, Mirak darted to the remaining turret.  Bowie out, Mirak blocked the bullets, approaching the final gun.  In an instant, when he got close enough, Mirak dove over the turret, doing a front-flip.  As he turned upside-down, he quickly delivered the coup-de-grace on the green wire, slicing it in half.  He landed on his feet passionately.

Once the turret went back into the floor, Mirak turned around to just see the last four squares open up.

"Now to end this…" He sheathed his Bowie knife and drew out four daggers.  He did an about-face and dashed to the wall, trying to make it before the guns started to spin.  Hiking up the wall, he readied his daggers and back-flipped.  Upside-down, he aimed for the green wire on all the remaining now-spinning turrets.  He let them fly.

Mirak landed on his right foot and held the stance; he closed his eyes.  The sizzling from the five turrets gave off a blue glow as they sunk into the floor.  Once the glow faded, Mirak set his other foot down.  He laughed out loud.

"Now…what weapon can do all that?"

Expecting to hear some type of victory cheer from one of his companions, Mirak straightened himself out.  Silence

"Hello?  I'm finished with the stupid test now!  I'm not hurt!"  His shouts echoed off the walls.

"Guys?"

Bill's voice, quivering, quietly spoke.  There were sounds of paper ruffling.  "Mirak, you need to come and see this.  It seems that the Outlaw Star has emerged out of hiding."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…that was so cool!  My first action scene!  I hope it's all right, tell me what you think.

Anyway, the different languages I used are original, I figured out how to alter the English Alphabet to make different languages, cool isn't it?  I also know that the Melfina part was crappy, so I might fix it later.

By the way, where are all my friends?  Did they leave FF.net?  I want to see some good and readable fics; the only one so far is 'Dreams of Lethe' by metal-mako-dragon.  Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert.

****This is the ch6 remake, the first one sucked.***

Ansem Revived


	7. The End of the Beginning

Good lord!  It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?  But hey, you can't blame me; I'm an eighth grade boy dealing with girls, grades, marching band, weight lifting, and the dreaded driver's Ed.  I don't know why just typing 'driver's ed' freaks me out; it would be great if someone could give me some tips or something in reviews.  Here's a question for all you drivers, do you use manual or automatic?  Also, how did you figure out what was best for you.

Now about reviews, there was another reason why I didn't bother writing a chapter for so long, I only received one review for my last chapter.  I'm not pissed off at the fact that it was constructive criticism, in fact I'm glad I got, thanks Ronin.  I redid the f---ing chapter two or three times and no one reviewed it!  Of course, I know some readers read it, but where are the reviews?  I HATE IT WHEN S--- LIKE THIS HAPPENS!!!!  I practically dedicated myself to this dammed fic, only for what?  To be disowned by people?  I'm trying not to let this get to me though, so I'll say this…

This will be the final time I will ever post something on FF.net if no one tries to at least be considerate enough to leave a review.  To tell the truth, I had this story in my head for I don't know how long, now with my dreams almost shattered, I might as well move on and forget about it.  I might write a novel for my school just to vent my anger out and to see my real talent.

Anyway, I might just go on and say 'f--- all you m-----f-----s that just read the fic and kept your comments to yourself' and just continue on with the fic, regardless of reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Act II: Revelations of the Darkness

By Ansem Revived, your average angry author

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

Gene stood above the stairwell, leaning against the wall.  He stared nowhere in particular; he forced himself to only focus on thinking.  He cricked his neck of stiffness.

_His words cycled through his mind, a wind that was gradually increasing in speed.  _How could he say something like that about his crew?  Without them, he would've gotten where he was today, in fact, most likely dead.  This gave him an uncomfortable twist in his stomach, a feeling of his denial.  His confusion was tearing its way through the innards of his mind, causing his neck to get stiff again.

Even he never showed it much, Gene was thankful for having these people around him, though he would admit that to no one but himself (which was also quite rare).  But Jim though, how could he say that of all things?  The faithful sidekick to the hero, the one who would always come through, why would he say that?  Of course, he didn't want to be thought of as being soft, but that still didn't give him the right to unfairly judge the people whom he practically depended on.

Gene just needed to clear his mind.  He took in a deep breath, which made him shiver a bit.  He had to get his mind of this madness.

"Hey Mel!  How you holding up?  Need some help?"

Melfina responded, "N-no…I'm fine…"

Hearing the small timorous reply, and a bit relieved to do something else, Gene asked, "What's the matter?  Are you ok?  Did you cut yourself or something?"  Gene started to make his way down the stairs.

Melfina now retained a still voice, "I'm okay Gene, really…"

Walking into the kitchen, Gene saw Melfina tending to some over-boiling pot, the steam started to make his hair wet.  She had his back turned towards him, now humming hastily.

"What's wrong?"  Asked Gene, a part of him wanted to finish the sentence with 'now'.  He shook his head a bit to stop himself from thinking about it.

Oddly, Melfina's hands were scouring the stove dials frantically; she was twisting knobs back and forth, switching other stovetops on and off.  Then, the android attempted to grab the pot right off the stove from the stove with her bare hands.  She then quickly withdrew her hands after being scorched.  Gene sat through this addled.

"What's the matter?  Don't you know how to work the stove?  You didn't forget did you?"  He grabbed her hands to inspect them.  Other than being cherry red, they looked fine.  Wanting to speak to her, Gene looked into her face.

Her face was that of a dead person, blank and emotionless.  Melfina's benevolent face was now washed away and replaced with something else, something cold.  Her look sent a small freeze down Gene's throat.  Those pleasant eyes were now cold.  Dead.  Also, her skin was unusually pale.  Gene felt as if he was staring at a corpse.

"M-Mel?  Are you feeling ok?  You look sick or something."

The horrible walking dead thing only said, "I have never felt better."  Melfina forced a smile, which looked more like she was stretching her mouth to her sides, and it looked forced.

"Are you sure?  I mean look at you!  You look like a zombie or something."

"I-I do?"

"Yeah, you do.  What the hell happened?  You're freaking me out now."

Melfina simply turned around and said, "Someone's at the door, Gene."  She went back to cooking.

"I don't hear noth-"

Gene flinched when he heard the knocking from the front door.  "Damn, I have to get over this.  I'm becoming a wuss…" Gene trotted to the door when the visitor knocked for a second time.

"Hey!  I'm coming!  I'm coming…"

He then heard that familiar voice of the one person whom he always hated to hear.  "Hey!  Open up!"

Gene unlocked the door and scowled yet again.  "Aisha, what…  What the hell is wrong with you?"

Aisha just stormed pass him, clearly disappointed.  "I really don't want you to start something stupid with me today, so bug off and leave me alone."  Gene watched her as she ran up the stairs to her room.  When she reached the top, Aisha slowed down to a walk, rubbing her eyes.  She reached her room and closed the door behind her; the click of the door locking was heard.

"What kind of day is this?" said Gene.  He scratched the back of his head.  "Everybody's screwed up today.  What happened?"  Gene stood there for a minute thinking.  He knew that it wasn't his problem, so he should get into it.  But there was Melfina…

"The woman looks like the living dead."

"Who looks like the living dead?"

For the second or third time today, Gene felt the shock of fear in him…again.  He flinched…again.  He was about to curse out his mind to the person.  He pointed out one finger, but Suzuka spoke first.

"Calm down."

And with that said, Suzuka departed for her room, without saying where she was all day, even though he would rather keep it like that, for this was Suzuka.  Gene stuck his head out the door, looking up at the sky briefly.

"Twilight."  That was what Gene only needed to know.

He came back inside, closing the door and locking it for the day.  Everyone was back now, back from whatever they were doing.

Gene slid against the door, sitting on the carpeted floor.  He stared downwards at his legs before bringing one up to lean his elbow on.

"Maybe I need some rest…  Better yet, take some painkillers with some alcohol and then sleep."  He stood up and yawned, still talking to himself.  "Even better, why don't I just go out tonight?  All I need is some booze and nice women to get me situated.  I'll wake up for that!"

He walked across the room and proceeded to the stairs, but stopped to look at Mel.  She seemed to have the pot under control for she was stirring some food in it.  She still looked ghastly, but she was acting normal again.

_I hope she's okay, _thought Gene.  He wanted to help her, but he knew that she would shrug him off again.

"It's no use," said Gene quietly to himself.  Without another thought about it, he went up the stairs and continued to his room.

He started to think about Jim as he passed his room.  The boy hasn't been out for quite a while, Gene only saw him earlier today.  Gene was reluctant to knock on Jim's door, since everyone he knew seemed have been through something strange, but did anyway.

He knocked.  "Jim, what's up?  Are you sleeping in there?"  He decided to make a little crack at Jim like he did the last time.

"Hey Jim!  It's okay to use only your five fingers.  Once you get older, your dick'll get longer.  Trust me, I used to be the same way…"

As Gene suspected, Jim answered back rather harshly, but with a twist.  "Fuck off…" he said with a hushed, but poisonous voice.

Gene stood there for a bit.  His concerned face slowly changed into a grin.  He laughed to himself as he went to his room to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Haze… 

_Mist…_

_Fog…_

Melfina couldn't think about what to name it.  Blacking out and waking up to this terrified her.  She couldn't see her own hands in front of her in this peculiar place.

"Am I dreaming?"

It was too real for a dream; she could hear her breathing and footsteps.  Her breath made a steam with the cold air; she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.  The air was cold and humid, an unusual mixture.

She remembered her body being taken over; maybe who or what ever did that sent her to this place.  So that would mean that she was…

"Am I dead?" she questioned to herself.  She felt her wrist, only to feel a slow relieving rhythm.

_So I'm not dead after all…  _Melfina wasn't the one who would talk to herself, seeing as how she was always around someone who was willing to be a conversant.  Through this experience, she thought to her self.

What is this place? How did I get here? What happened to me? 

She went like this for a while, always searching in some random direction in hope to find something.  Anything.  The fog was becoming claustrophobic, even though it was obvious she was in the open.  Her heart was pounding as she elevated from a brisk walk to a run.  The fear was overwhelming.  Running and running, calling and calling…no one was coming for her…she was going nowhere.

"Will you stop?  It's becoming hard to catch you in this place!" 

Melfina froze.  There was someone here after all…

A 'someone' who was chasing her… 

She turned…and screamed.

It was almost like looking at a reflection, a reflection that would suddenly do something else other than copy the real person.  This 'reflection' put her hands to her hips and snickered.

"What are you afraid off?"

Melfina was still stunned.  She _was _looking at herself!  Same clothes, same hair…_same everything…_

The other Melfina looked down at her clothes, "You have a bad choice of clothing, this is _hideous!  _I understand what you were trying to do, but these were the wrong choice.  Maybe I can convince that redhead to buy me some clothes, presuming that he was your boyfriend."

_This must be the person who took over my body_.  Mixed emotions started to develop within Melfina: hatred, fear, confusion, anger…  the negative manner.  Who was this person?  Why did she look exactly like her? What…what's happening?

"Who…who are you?"  Melfina put her hand to her chest.

The other Melfina wrinkled her eyebrow, "I'm the real Melfina."  She scanned Melfina from head to toe.  "You really need to change your attitude."

"W-what do you mean 'real'?" stammered Melfina.

"……….." She didn't reply for a moment.  She blinked for a while, in either confusion or surprise.  Finally, she said, "It's a long story.  I would tell you, but I will leave that to James…once your friends meet him in person."

"James?"

"You find out about him later, you might just be surprised on what he has to say."

Confused, Melfina asked, "To say about what?"

The other Melfina grew serious all of a sudden, "I can't tell you more…but everything will be answered…trust me."  She then looked up; her eyes scoured the area.  She then grew tense…

"He's here…" 

"Who?  Who's here?"

No answer.  The other Melfina simply closed her eyes and outstretched her arms.  Clouds around her started to change white.  The clouds then surrounded her slender body.

"What are you doing?"

She still didn't reply.  The clouds started to glow fiercely, piercing the darkness.  She started to speak.

"We will talk later, when it's nighttime.  The time has come, Melfina.  You and your friends are going to go through the toughest challenge ever.  You must stand up and face the darkness.  As long as you believe, anything can happen.  But it is up to you only.  You determine your outcome, whether you ascend to the light or descend into the darkness, you are you…"

And with that, the other Melfina vanished, leaving the android all alone…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I know that this wasn't the best chapter I've written, but some readers should at least say something.  Like I said before, people need to review.  But no, some m-----f---ing people are just douches.  So…that's why I have to say this.  This will give you a good idea of what I'm talking about.

BELATED

APRIL

FOOLS'

DAY!!!

I bet some of you people believed what I said.  I know it was a joke, but really though, people should be kind enough to review…

Ansem Revived (who will change his name into 'The Big J' by one week.)

GOOD NIGHT MY LITTLE CHILDREN!!!!!!!J


	8. Enigmatic

Hey again. After a few weeks of tests and End of Grade exams, I'm finally free. Even though I have to take the Algebra 1 End of Course test this Thursday, I should be able to post this chapter with ease. The E.O.G wasn't hard for me, but seeing as how it was set to for the average 8th grader to take, I'm glad. Also, I'm glad that the school year is almost over. For us, it's May 24. After that, I have to take Drivers' Ed and attend Marching Band camp.

You know what? Isn't it funny how time flies when we aren't paying no attention to the clock?

Anyway, about the fic, I have some things to say before I begin.

Ronin: _Hey Ansem. I decided to wait until after you updated to respond to your last e-mail since you only seem to respond to reviews yourself.  
Anyway, in regards to this latest chapter, you were right; I don't like the direction you're taking Gene's character. From whining in the previous chapter to considering taking anti-depressants with alcohol in this; he's coming across as a flaky schizo instead of the cocky outlaw we all know and love._

Okay, I know what you're talking about. This isn't the way Gene is supposed to act. He is supposed to be cocky outlaw, I know this, and I really do. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to portray him in this way; I wanted him to be the same as he was in the anime. But, if I did though, that would be stupid and mess up everything. Here's why:

1) Gene's going to play a major part in the events yet to come, the ending of the saga, and the sequel. His actions now are necessary for him to play the character I want him to play.

2) I'm trying to be realistic here. Even if some of the stuff I write may sound ludicrous, I have the ability to make up well-written facts to make them seem believable. So, in other words, I believe that no one can always be 'cocky'.

3) There's a greater force behind some of his actions…enough said.

_ Also, I don't like how you seem to be taking Gene and Melfina's relationship. It's almost as though you're ignoring everything that happened between them in the last three episodes of the show.  
  
_

You really should explain what I'm missing. Personally, I think I'm doing a fantastic job following what the _whole _series stated. _By the way, I did check out the Zelda fic you sent me and I loved it. Not only did I add it to my favorites list; I pulled my old N64 out of the closet, blew off the dust, and started playing Ocarina of Time again. (FYI-Arxane posted a preview of the next chapter to satisfy his fans until he can post the rest of it.) _

Nice, isn't it? Made me replay my collectors' edition on the Cube again.

_That reminds me: you know the latest Zelda game Windwaker? It really sucks doesn't it? It's like they took everything that made Ocarina of Time cool and threw it away. I mean, just look at the horrible character designs. They all look like a bunch of crack baby oompah-loompahs.  
Well, talk with you later.  
  
_

In a way, you're right. I prefer the realistic Zelda than some poorly drawn midgets with unstable legs, butts that stuck out like arrows, and big heads. BUT…you really can't complain about the story, that wasn't what I would do, but it was okay.

I'll read your fic later, probably Wednesday because you have long chapters and I have daily errands. 

Himiko-sama: ****hugs her back with affection Wow… You are so sweet to say that about me. I know that I haven't reviewed you newest chapters, but I will, I promise. Also, tell me what you think about this fic.

Lemony Snicket, who is a really good author by the way, must've been picked on when he was a kid, especially in English class. Why? His first name sounds like an adjective and his last name sounds like a noun/verb.

Act II: Revelations of the Darkness

Chapter 8: Enigmatic

Written by: The Big J, who used to be called, 'Ansem Revived'.

Chapter 8: Enigmatic

Times were now getting serene for Duuz. He would have _never _expected to find himself standing inside the Space Force Luxury Transport Vessel, _Exposition_. Why Admiral Marshall assigned Duuz with this ship was beyond him, though. From getting a massage from the therapists below decks, eating a meal of elusive gorilla meat with cocktail to wash it down, lying in an artificial rock spa with a level of pleasure that could only be rivaled with Tenrei, to being surrounded by female Queen-type saurians often made the idea ephemeral. At the moment, Duuz was on the bow of the ship, staring at a group of cadets talking merrily to each other from an overhanging platform.

_Humph…look at them… still in their prime, too. They still look green, too… I would like to see their faces once they get off this luxury ship and into a battle cruiser; when they hear those sirens and have to man guns…I can imagine it now._

Duuz snickered to himself as he kept watching them. His circumspect manner got the better of him when he heard the electric door to the main corridor open behind him.

"My ship's personnel really doesn't need you staring at them through shadows," said Captain Zelate Aikenes. Duuz sighed and turned around to greet his wartime partner, which was practically on a weekly basis. 'Why is it that you never give me the respect that I, a commander, deserve from you, a captain of a ship, but yet I don't punish you?"

The orange-yellow King saurian gestured his patch on his left eye. "Because, I wasted this to save your sorry ass from those Crimson Ctarls during that time." He laughed as he rearranged his hat.

Duuz laughed also, "Even now, I can safely say that was scariest thing that I've ever seen. I still have nightmares about it…"

Zelate smirked, teeth visible, "Me too…especially", which slowly effaced to only be replaced by a face that abhorred the memory. "_Buildings with corpses strewn about the walls, hanging from nooses…red eyes…bloodshed everywhere…the screams of the local women…those…those executioner like…things…with their giant knives, spears, and those pyramid-shaped helmets…"_

The Commander looked at his friend, the captain, sensing his disturbed reaction. Pondering on a way to bring Zelate's mind off the horrific event, Duuz, disguising his uncertainty of making this predicament, said, "You _do _know that I am still grateful for what you did. If it wasn't for you, I would have been hanging upside down on that roof of that business building with a spear through my middle."

He felt satisfied after seeing Zelate smile, "Yeah…well don't mention it…really." He continued with, "Let's get off the subject. I don't even know why I brought it up."

They both fell silent, unvoiced. It wasn't long before Zelate converted back to his normal jovial self, glistening his teeth in a smile.

"So," started Zelate, "what's this so called mission you're on? What's it got to do with Earth?"

Duuz averted his eyes from the cadets, whom he could tell that they were getting uncomfortable from his staring by turning their backs at him, to the bottom floor. He didn't want to tell the captain about his findings…this was something he possibly couldn't trust anybody with.

_The Galactic Leyline…James…Melfina…the tape recorder…_

Those four nouns were the key to this long forgotten mystery…a mystery that Duuz himself didn't know much about.

In fact, I don't know much about it at all, thought Duuz. For all he knew, this was all something of a coincidence. Like Marshall said, 'There are many people in the universe named Melfina'.

"Hello…Duuz?"

Duuz jumped, forgetting he was in a conversation. His reaction caused Zelate to step back. "Don't scare me like that! Are you okay?"

Duuz hid the fact that, now he wanted to be alone to have more thinking time. "I'm going to my quarters," he said briefly. "I'll speak with you 0600 hours from now…"

And with that, Duuz left the platform via the door, leaving Zelate, who left also to bathe in the spa a few minutes later.

Within the confines of Starwind & Hawking, the younger co-owner laid in his bed, buried in his pillow. When he always had an internal problem, Jim would close himself up into his room and stuff his head into his pillow. He never knew why he did so, maybe it was because he was one of the few people in the universe that believed almost claustrophobic areas were good places to think freely, inner echoes bouncing off the wall…reminding you of your last idea while you think of a supporting or totally different idea (Jim believed that going into a closet was stupid and immature).

But in this case though, Jim couldn't figure out if he was in his pillow just to think or to hide his from his guilt.

It happened some time before, about a week or two ago… Jim remembered the event he tried to repudiate from his mind clearly:

Everything happened while he was sitting on the stairs, thinking to himself about the current problems the business had with the oncoming bills. When not wondering about his personal problems, but on other ones, Jim would go somewhere quiet and sit, thinking on how Gene and him are going to get out of the situation.

"The income taxes are almost here…we sure could use the money," he remembered saying those exact words. Supposedly, Aisha was having a nap in the den while everyone else was gone with business for he didn't hear her before she approached him.

She yawned, stretching her arms, "Hey Jim." Aisha walked a bit closer to him and looked up at his face. "Why are you so glum?"

Casually, he replied, "I'm just thinking about business's financial problems."

She placed her hand on the rail and out the other on her hip, grinning; she said something she had always repeated, "You really need to stop worrying about those matters. You're a kid, and already the effects are showing." Her demurs furrowed showed her concern.

Jim had forgotten how many times Aisha quoted those words. Of course, she might word the phrase differently from the last time, but it always used 'stop' or 'quit', 'matters' or 'things', and the worst, 'kid'.

_Kid…_this was the word that addled Jim, because it was either he knew she had truth in her words or he never really contemplated himself as a child. Which he believed was understandable, he did almost all of the maintenance in the ship and in the _Starwind & Hawking _building. Also, Jim rarely participated in what he called, children's play, which was what 'people' his age did instead of balancing income, taxes, and profits, helping a specific red-haired twenty-three year old with bounties.

"I'm not a kid…ugh forget it. I really don't want to get into a one-sided argument with myself again." He folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

Aisha must've sensed his feelings for she now walked to the opposite side of the metal rails and started to ruffle his hair through the bars. She smiled, "You really need to simmer down. Before you know it, you may be the first child in human history to have a stress-related heart attack!" Through Jim's flailing, Aisha stopped suddenly, still laughing.

"You're starting to get gray hairs!"

Jim practically jumped off the stairs to the floor, pulling his blonde hair to scrutinize. "Where?" He shouted.

Aisha walked towards the boy genius, jovially grinned, and simply said before she left to go upstairs, "I'm just joking, Jim."

When she walked upstairs to her room, he turned around at the wrong moment…

It felt like some coincidence for him just to happen to look up, like a sick joke he accidentally played on himself. Of all times…why?

_Of all people…_

Jim was fixated on Aisha's rear end as she proceeded up the stairs. He'd always considered her pretty, always cheerful, caring, and had a beautiful face… But now, he noticed something about her that he had never before. She had a nice body…

_'Nice body!?!'_

Jim now sat on the edge of his bed, mentally shouting at himself for thinking such a thing. How could he think something like that? Aisha was a woman! She wasn't a street whore that could be enticed by throwing a couple of bills at them! In fact, why did he look at her…her…

Jim got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Tear tracks went down his face that brought out the chaos of disorganized hair.

"Look at me…" he said quietly. "I'm turning into a perv. Before I know it, I'm going to be visiting brothels just to get some one-night action. Just like Gene…"

Why is this happening to me? I'm…I'm turning into a leech. I'm going to be just like Gene…

The boy refused to acquiesce to what he was becoming… Knees giving in, Jim's head remained on the dresser as he wept in his hands, the light in the room slowly changing into night, making orange and purple strips appear on his body and the wall.

Finding Gene inside a local bar proved how capricious he was; before he was here, the bounty hunter was dubious about himself, and now, he was dead drunk. Like he heard on TV on night, "Drink your sorrows away".

Gene Starwind was used to getting heavily drunk. In his past, he'd practice trying to control himself while drunk, so he'd have control over his body. He did this in secret though because his blood-alcohol level would dangerously skyrocket over the limit. Those he told, though, were probably scared of him dying of a heart attack or liver failure standing up.

Being drunk was an activity for him, something that he could do when he was stressed about something. But, anyone who drinks alcohol drinks for the same reason, right? So, after finishing his fourth bottle of Jack Daniel's mixed with vodka, the red head left, leaving the patrons of ABC's outlet confused as they saw him leave standing upright.

Save for the minor lightheadedness, Gene felt fine. In fact, he felt _much_ better than before.

He wasn't talking to himself.

He wasn't complaining.

And best of all, he wasn't worrying about anything.

What did he have to worry about anyway? When he gets home, the woman he loves will come and greet him and his best friend would finish up his work and then share a laugh or two with him.

_In fact, why was he confused anyway? _He had never questioned himself like that before. He was the type of person that went with anything as it came. He had never questioned his lifestyle before either, leaving small guilt in him as he remembered what he said in his room.

I didn't mean that, he thought…I didn't mean that…

Now, Gene was walking on the sidewalk of a bridge, cars speeding past him with their trailing red and white lights. As he walked, the air around him became warm, his chest starting to sweat inside his shirt and coat. He removed his cape and jacket and tucked them under his arm, leaving him with his black undershirt, suspenders, and black trousers. Wearing all black all the time starting to get to me, he thought.

The air was a now humid; sweat dripping off his brow.

"What the hell's going on here?" He said aloud. "Is this a weather snap or something? Why would it happen in the night?" He looked up at the night sky, wondering why did it feel like June during midnight.

_I…_

_I am…_

_I am here..._

Swiftly, Gene turned around to shout, "Who said that?!" No one was behind him.

He peered into the night to only see nobody, the lights of the cars lit up the areas of the bridge, proving that no one was on the sidewalks other than him.

_The…_

_The shell…_

_The shell that…_

_The shell that I…_

_The shell that I am…_

_The shell that I am is…_

_The shell that I am is now…_

_The shell that I am is now satisfied…_

"Who's there?" Shouted Gene. It was obvious that this individual was a stalker, and Gene was his quarry. Even though he had no weapons, Gene planned on making this individual _his _quarry.

As if on queue, across the street, there was a figure. Gene had to squint to the person, using the light from the bypassing cars.

The figure wore a slick, black raincoat; its hood shrouded his face completely. The zipper on the coat was all the way up to the collar, the second zipper was at his midsection, leaving the bottom half of the coat open, barely exposing his shadowed legs. Gene noticed that there wasn't a spot of exposed skin on the man, regardless of how hot it was; the man even wore black gloves and matching boots.

The coated man was facing Gene.

"Hey!" Yelled Gene to the man across the street, "What do you want?" Gene placed his cape and coat down on the concrete just to be ready…

_I…_

_I am…_

_I am here…_

_I am here to…_

_I am here to make…_

_I am here to make things…_

_I am here to make things right…_

Gene nearly fell over in shock as he realized that the man wasn't speaking at all! He seemed to have _thought _the man said those words…the words were appearing in his mind. Gene regained his composure and braced himself and said, "If you want to 'make things right', then try to." Gene's hands balled up into fists as he kept his eyes on the dark man.

_Do…_

_Do not…_

_Do not worry…_

_Do not worry, I…_

_Do not worry, I will…_

The man outstretched his right arm, hand open, the air getting humid.

_Then it happened…_the arm started to glow yellowish-orange, pulsating through the arm; the palm it self started to glow more brilliantly along with the arm. Gene didn't stare in awe as he witnessed this; it was magic he was used to. He was the man who defeated the Kei pirates; he could stand up to anything.

This magic, however, wasn't being thrown. Instead…it seemed to channel into his gloved palm. The energy started to inundate his arm. The man started to talk again.

_Watch…_

_Watch and…_

_Watch and learn…_

A gold beam shot out of his hand, making the air even warmer. The flash from it made Gene cover his eyes. Purplish-blue streaks pierced his eyes as he turned away from the glowing man, leaning over the bridge to ease his eyes. Even though he could see only darkness in the water, Gene's eyes started to relieve.

_…Over here…_

With his eyes a bit comfortable, Gene turned back around to see the coated man.

His face took on confusion as he saw the man, who was now holding a sword, a radiant one in fact. Through the darkness, the blade glowed with its white, inlaid diamonds and bullion blade. Gene couldn't really catch the hilt because of the gloved hand that held it, making look somewhat incomplete. A car passed by as Gene figured out what this mystery man wanted.

"So, it's a fight you want, huh?" He gestured for the man to come to him, "Come to this side of the road, then. In fact, _say something!_"

The man placed his left hand on the hilt and gripped it tightly.

_…Remember…_

Gene braced himself as the man darted towards him, the sounds of his footsteps increasing in volume as he neared.

_'Okay, he's running to me. All I have to do is to give him a good sucker punch to the jaw and I've got a hopeful bounty, if not, I'll just pawn that fancy sword of his!'_

The man was a couple of feet away when Gene brought his fist back.

"_How do you like this?!" _Gene swung at the man, using his whole body…

_The air was now stale as Gene…passed right through the man…black smoke covered him as the two beings raced through each other…_

"…The fuck…" said Gene as he stumbled through the man, landing on his back. He raised himself up just in time to see the man…_to see the man catapult himself off of the bridge…_

_No splash…_

Gene got up and ran to the railing, his reflection in the water showing his abashed face. "Who was that?"

He stood there searching for the enigmatic man for quite a while, only seeing his reflection. Before he left to go back home, he said quietly to himself, "I must be more drunk than I thought I was…"

There, done with it! Well, us gamers have had a great week haven't we? With E3 and all, we can expect a lot of sequels. I'm especially looking forward to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the two new Kingdom Hearts games as well. Also, I'm looking forward to that new Zelda game. THIS IS HOW LINK IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE!!! For all you people who want to know a little about E3, go to gamespot.com for the details. One more thing, and this is for Ronin, what do you think about that new Zelda game with the new graphics coming out soon?

Sneak preview: Harry's on Heiphong finally, and is hell-bent on killing Gene, Melfina and all of the people who have 'wronged him'. Thomas will also make an appearance in the next chapter, too. The Hellraisers will also be in it, and one of the crew experiences something that can only be compared to Gene's experience with that enigmatic man. Speaking of that guy, who is he? Any one who figures it out and sends me an email with his name gets bonus points :), I believe that I practically gave you his identity!

The Big J


End file.
